No one touches MY dog
by Lily272
Summary: Seto Kaiba WANTS his puppy but never showed it until he saw him with another partner. From that day forward he will do anything he can with his money and power to get rid of all the competition.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters 'duh'

**Warning**: Rated M for safety more than anything else, but it will have some half lemony stuff in it, but nothing really detailed and not all the way. At least not after what is planned at this point.

Special thanks to firstForward for the spell and grammar check.

* * *

**No one touches MY Dog**

**Chapter 1**

The feeling of the blond's hot and soft lips on his own, the feeling of their tongues battling for dominance and the hands that were currently undressing him, nearly ripping off his clothing in a passionate attempt to get the fabric out of the way. The lips were wandering down his jaw and neck to nibble on his collar bone and continue down to his chest and were nibbling, sucking and liking on his nipples causing the brunet to moan and his breathing to speed up considerably. That and the rocking of the blond's hips on his lap were driving him crazy. He wanted him, no he needed him. The blond looked up into the azure eyes of the brunet. The brunet loved the longing in them but most of all the fire the same fire that was in these amber eyes every single time that they were about to fight. He loved the fire in the blond's eyes more than anything, the energy in them was always making him even hotter for the hot and sexy body that came with those eyes.

Both enjoyed the feeling of their by now naked bodies pressed against each other to the fullest. The feeling the brunet got from the lips of his blond lover, of his tongue moving over his skin and licking and playing with him. His eyes were hungry for more, hungry for him. Nothing in the world was better than he was his eyes with his mouth and his energy. Nothing could ever even dream to compare to it and he wanted him just as much.

Suddenly he heard a beeping noise and woke up. It was just a dream. Seto was in his room in his spacious bed, alone. His alarm was still beeping, so he hit it to get it quiet. He was mad that he had been disturbed at such a moment in his dream. He had been just about to finally be in the hot male body. He had been having such dreams for a month now. Different settings in each of them. He had dreamed of a hot make out session on the beach, at different places in his office, on the teacher's desk, and he even had dreamed of breaking" into an ice cream café to make out there, playing with the ice cream on the blond's body. But he would always wake up just before it got good and he was always rock hard afterwards.

Seto got up and had a cold shower before getting ready for school hoping that he wouldn't have to see the sexy blond he was so hot on. He still had the dream on his mind as he went to school.

On that day they had a test. Nothing big just a small little practice test. Seto had all the questions answered within a few minutes. He was the first to be finished and afterwards he sat on his chair looking bored. But in truth he was amusing himself with watching the blond third rate duellist that had been starring in his dreams during the last few weeks. **The way he looked just now, trying to figure out something that was to hard for him, was just too amusing.** Seto loved to watch him like this. The way he would ruffle his hair and chew on the back of his pencil like a dog on his bone. Which again reminded him of other things he had 'nibbled' on during his dream. But the most fun part was watching Joey staring daggers at the paper in front of him like he wanted to set it on fire, it all was just too amusing as well as arousing to the young CEO.

The more time passed the worse Joey got. He was restlessly moving in his chair and towards the end watching the teacher for a chance to look at the filled out papers of Yugi or Téa. Of course he wouldn't try Tristan. Even if he wasn't nearly as hopeless as Joey, he would have too many mistakes and the teacher would notice it if they had the same mistakes. Seto started to cough a little every time he tried to sneak a peek somewhere, causing the teacher to look up and Joey to stare daggers at him. It was even more amusing to drive him nuts than to just watch him. The fire he had in his eyes when staring daggers at Seto Kaiba was something the young CEO wanted to see. He would never admit it, but he loved it. He got a kick out of seeing him look like that. A way he never looked at anyone else. The determination and the rivalry in his amber eyes was electrifying. And it always made the young CEO hotter than he would ever admit.

He enjoyed his game till the last second of class when the teacher collected the finished, or in Joey's case unfinished, papers from all the desks and they cold leave. Kaiba knew what would come next and listened for the steps stomping closer from behind and the sound of Joey's clothing when he moved his fist up and tried to swing it to the back of Seto's head. He heard it coming and moved just his head out of the way and grabbed his arm. "Since when are you the kind of guy to attack someone from behind, what, too scared to face me head on?" Seto asked with a smug grin.

"Like hell, I ain't afraid of ya. I just knew yara freak with eyes in da back of ya head." He more or less screamed at the CEO.

Seto just smirked and said, "I don't need eyes in the back of my head to HEAR a loud barking dog attacking me."

"I ain't no dog." Joey stated angrily.

"Great, if you 'ain't no' dog, then why do you sound like a street dog, because you certainly speak like one, so just accept it." Seto's smug grin grew.

"Like hell. It's more likely da freeze down there den dat I accept being a dog, " Joey said, and Seto could hear the fire he surely had in his eyes reflected in his voice.

Seto's smug smile grew even more, and he wanted to see those burning amber eyes. He pulled on the wrist he was still holding onto and threw Joey onto the floor in front of his own feet. "Well my employees always say I'm ice cold as well as the devil in person so congratulations it just froze in hell Mutt,"

Joey stared up at him with his eyes still burning with fireand said, "Ya right ya are a frozen piece of shit but ya're no devil. Dat guy is way nicer."

"I admit I'm worse than the devil and more powerful so a little street dog should get out of my way and stop wasting my time." Seto said enjoying the attention as well as the sight of the blond hot youth in front of him and the fire in his eyes.

"Who do ya think started it?" Joey asked sounding angrier by the second.

"Maybe the one that attacked the other from behind?" Seto asked, enjoying the increase of the fire in those amber eyes as the blond heard his words.

"Only cause ya got on my last nerve in class." Joey stated as he started to get off of the floor.

"And why would you say that, I haven't talked to the little mutt at all, was it that maybe? Did you miss your master?" Seto enjoyed calling himself the blond's Master. He had heard the blond call him that way in his dreams a few times. And even there he had done so only after being talked into it. He was a fighter after all.

"Like hell, ya pretend coughing nearly got me caught." Joey explained his complaint from before.

"Oh please do enlighten me. Why would I bother to pretend anything just to get YOU in trouble? You're well able to do so without any aid, not that I would care enough to begin with." Seto said with a cold voice.

Joey growled after that and said, "I know ya did, ya looked right at me da whole time."

Seto just smiled his smug smile again. Joey was about to attack again but Yugi and Yami walked up from behind and stopped him saying, "Forget it Joey he's not worth it you'll just get in trouble you know who they'll think started it." Joey growled again but let himself be dragged away by the two spiky haired teens. Seto was certain that Joey could have gotten rid of both if he truly had wanted to. He was a good fighter that used to be in a gang, a very rough and feared gang. But Seto Kaiba was even better. He was better then the young blond male at everything.

Kaiba was disappointed as he watched the three disappear. He loved a good fight with Joey. To get close and be able to touch him that way, grabbing his clothing and pushing and hitting him. He didn't care how he would get his hands on his body, as long as he could touch that slender but strong body. That pure thought was more than enough for the CEO to get an erection. He was just happy that he had his coat with him today, because he could put it on and pretend to be cold, holding it close and cover his problem in the process. That was the only reason he always had the coat. He knew by now that he was getting hard by just thinking too much of the blond and watching him in class was only making it worse.

He watched him walk away till he no longer could enjoy the view of his moving butt. After that he left for his company to work for a few hours. It was a time for him to relax a bit from his raging teenage hormones.

The work distracted him from his longing for the blond duellist that he always had looked down on. And he still did, just now he was hot for his body. That was all he wanted, or at least all he would admit to himself that he wanted. But it wasn't easy to get since Joey loathed him after all the looking down on him that he did. And the fact that he was never seen alone didn't make it any easier. He was always with Yugi and Yami or Téa or Tristan or Duke. And what made it worse sometimes was that Kaiba had the feeling that Duke too was enjoying the view on Joey's backside a bit too much.

The mere thought of someone else touching his puppy angered the cold CEO more then he could ever say. He wanted him, wanted to touch him, feel him and have him all for himself. But he didn't want to say it and get rejected and he knew that he would. Joey would laugh at him for ages. No if he ever made a move he would have to carefully plan it. But right now he didn't want to do so. All he wanted was sex anyway. So why should he even risk his reputation just for the body of a third rate little street dog. No matter how hot, he wouldn't do that.

Seto worked till late that night like always and wanted to drive right home. He ordered his limo to wait out front as he got the papers he would take with him and his laptop into his case and closed it. He took the elevator to the bottom floor and walked out just to freeze for a moment at what he saw right in front of him.

The young girl that worked part time after school at the reception desk wasn't working, she was kissing someone instead. Normally Seto would walk right up and kick her sorry ass out of the building but this time there was something different about the situation. And the difference was, she was kissing Joey. _'No one touches what's mine' _wasall Seto could think and he wanted to rip her into pieces instead of just kicking her out. Just kicking her out wouldn't do any good since she could just happily continue kissing his dog.

Unfortunately for the two kissing love-birds Seto Kaiba was an intelligent man and a fast thinker, but not good when it came to socializing with others on a friendly basis. This combination gave him the intelligent idea that instead of flirting with the Mutt, to get his attention, just to make sure no one else would stay with him. So Seto Kaiba walked right up to them and looked down saying, "I thought I paid you for working and what is a Mutt doing in my building?"

There was the fire again in his eyes a blazing fire full of energy and fighting spirit. "Just be glad I ain't a cat or I'd ate a rat like ya for breakfas',"

Seto stared down at the blond and for a split second, too short to be noticed by anyone, he was speechless but then he said, "I'd love to see you try we would be like Tom and Jerry. After all you couldn't outsmart me if your life depended on it."

"Don't need da do dat. I can get da gang together and we can kick ya butt, and ya ain't got nobody on ya side." Joey said certain to win with that.

"You're right on target there, I 'ain't got nobody'. You really need to work on your language skills Mutt." With that Seto gestured the guards towards him and once they were there he said, "Kick the fucking dog out."

Seto turned towards the bitch that had been kissing HIS doggy and looked her in the eye. He could see her already getting her stuff together knowing what he usually does when catching someone slacking off during working hours. But he really didn't want her outside with his mutt right now and so he said, "Listen you can keep your job but there is one condition or rather two." She just looked surprised and he said, "dump that idiot out there and go an a date with me."

Seto tried to look as charming as he could feeling sick at the mere thought of dating that woman. But her eyes got huge like dinner plates and she said, "Sure of course who wouldn't want to go out with you?"

_'Stupid gold digging bitch.' _wasall he could think. But there was one thing he wanted to do. He could see Joey looking through the glass door and so Seto leaned down and kissed Joey's soon to be ex. Partly to break them up for certain and partly to make sure that nothing of the taste from Joey's hot mouth could stay with her. And she kissed him back enjoying herself a bit too much for Kaiba's taste. He felt sick about the feeling of her eager lips pressing against his and her arms moving around him and her body starting to press against his. He kept the kiss as short as he could, without it looking fake. He was unable to stand anymore of it than absolutely necessary.

After he had kissed her he looked towards Joey who was currently staring daggers at him. But then he turned and left the place. Seto was pleased with himself this girl would never get to touch his little blond doggy ever again. He turned to the woman and said, "I've got to go, I'll talk to you at some point, just make sure to dump that loser." and with that he left the building and drove home. Wondering what sort of dream he would have that night.

* * *

**Please Review.**

**Also please check out my new Poll and Vote**

**Poll question:**  
What would you like me to do after 'No one touches MY Dog'?

**Poll Choices:**  
Rewrite 'Dogsitter'  
Rewrite 'Love and Hate'  
Write 'Private Playtoy'  
Write 'Beloved Sibling'  
Write 'A Twist in Time'  
Focus is mainly on 'Dream Team' and getting it finished (If it is not finished by then)

The summaries for the 3 new stories can be found on my profile.

The old poll isn't closed yet, and will be back on my profile after this one is closed. Please Vote if you want your favorite to win!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to smartkid360, Angel Dove1, ShadowPrincess96, suzanne and mandapandabug for the reviews.

Special thanks again to firstForward for the spell and grammar check. (Sorry I forgot to write this in the last chapter at first, but I added it now.)

* * *

Chapter 2

Seto was glad as he reached his mansion. The thoughts on his drive home had been a nice distraction from the memory of the little kiss he had shared with that stupid bitch. It was always enjoyable to imagine what might happen in his next dream, or rather where it would happen. For what happened was always the same.

After he arrived he went to his room, that was decorated in white and light blue. It had his dragon written all over it. He first wanted to finish the last bit of paperwork, but he couldn't focus on anything. He could only think of his blond dream lover. But unfortunately after trying to focus on work once more the memory of him kissing the gold digging bitch kept coming back. He couldn't believe that the stupid mutt had gotten a girlfriend, but then again, with that body it wasn't such a surprise that he got someone hot for him. It was a mystery to the brunet how Joey could look so slender and still so strong and muscular. Seto wanted that body for himself. He wanted to touch the strong but slender body of the blond young male.

And the way he could move his body, when he moved around the hall in school, he did not know how could anyone not look at his backside without having their eyes drawn a little lower. And the way he moved when he got nervous or restless in school like he had been during the test. Whenever he was like that in his chair Seto wished him to be on his lap doing such movements. The brunet CEO loved the energy the blond always seemed to be radiating. The energy that was reflected in the way he could look at the CEO with nothing but fire in his amber eyes. Seto would just love to be the one that would help Joey burn off some of that energy. And he didn't mean by getting into a fight.

But instead Joey had done so with that stupid bitch that would very soon lose her job. Seto didn't want to keep her around any longer then absolutely necessary to keep her away from his blond hot dream lover.

Unfortunately Seto couldn't help but wonder how much she had gotten to do with his pup. She had been kissing him, that much the brunet knew. But what else had been going on between them. The kiss had looked much too passionate for Kaiba's taste. His imagination ran wild and he didn't like where it lead him. He could just see his energetic blond trying to get into the bitch's pants and the way she had thrown herself onto Kaiba that very evening, his doggy would have had it much too easy with that bitch. Seto froze at that thought, bitch was not a suitable insult for her. Not for any girl, not when he called his blond hotty by dog names. After all, bitch wasn't only an insult, it was also the genuine word for a female dog. And the implications going with that, did not agree with Kaiba.

_At least I got rid of her_, Kaiba thought, but another thought came to him. This girl hadn't been the only one that had given the blond some sort of attention. Duke seemed to enjoy the view of Joey's backside especially in the lower areas way too much as well. Seto growled at the images that came to his head. Joey with different people. One of them being Duke. But then again, Kaiba had no idea if Joey would go for another male. He had never seen him show any interest in anyone before not until that very night and that had been a stupid whore...no, also not a good name, it would allow way too much to happen between them.

This was no good. He wanted the blond too much. Much more then he had admitted even to himself up until this point. But it would be impossible to get him. They had fought too often and the blond hated him. And at any rate he still mainly wanted his hot body. The rest he could do without, his annoying barking, his feisty nature that was simply untameable, oh he would be such a challenge to anyone. But no, Seto only wanted his hot and sexy body. But even so he didn't want to make a move on Joey, he didn't want anyone else to put their filthy hands on his doggy. He would have to find a way to prevent a repeat of what he had witnessed that evening. But first he forced himself to finish his work, trying to ignore the distracting thoughts and images that came with it. But he took longer than usual, much longer since he couldn't get rid of the disturbing images that flooded his mind.

Once done Seto thought about a way to insure that no one would lay a hand on his blond little dog. And the only way he could make sure that wouldn't happen was to get rid of everyone that tried. But to do that he would need to know when and who dared to do so. Seto decided to get a man to watch the blonds every move and phoned a private detective who he found out about online that very evening before even going to bed. He was glad to have gotten that done. It should prevent his little dog from playing with anyone but him.

The brunet was glad to have that organized. And once he lay in his huge soft bed he could finally relax. And he couldn't wait for the next dream to come.

But this time he didn't enjoy his dream, because in it his blond dog was kissing that fucking receptionist. And what made matters worse was that while Seto tried to run towards them and break them the hell up, he couldn't get any closer. No matter how fast he ran he still stood in the same spot. Like he was on one of those damn treadmills from a gym. And to top even that the dream got as graphic as his others had. The two in front of him were soon undressing each other. And Seto tried to scream to threaten her with loosing her job but there was no sound coming from his throat.

It drove him crazy to have to stand there, or rather run in place and watch helplessly as that ridiculous little slut dared to get laid by his wild little sexy blond lover boy. Seto got more and more furious but still couldn't make a noise or get any closer. The only good thing about the dream was that Seto woke up before it could get any further between the two and he was more than grateful, as he woke up in the middle of the night, that this nightmare had ended. It took awhile till he could fall asleep again. And as he woke up that morning he couldn't remember any other dream than the first nightmare. And he would make sure to never let that one come true. Whoever dared to get to close to his little doggy, would pay for it.

As Seto ate his breakfast with Mokuba, Seto's mood was still miles past simply being bad. It was no surprise after the dream he had as well as the reasons behind it from the previous day. What was surprising to him was that Mokuba didn't notice. He was messing with his iPhone and grinned stupidly while doing so. Seto wondered if he had downloadeded a game onto it. But the giggles that would come from the raven haired boy every now end then, left him wondering if it wasn't something that had more to do with a teenager in puberty than a playful child.

"What are you doing?" Seto asked as his younger brother was giggling like a lovesick teenage girl for at least the tenth time that morning and again after looking at his phone which he wouldn't let go of for a second.

"Nothing." the teen said with a slight blush on his face.

"And now the honest answer please." Seto said not falling for the 'nothing' for a second.

"I'm just chatting with someone. That's all. Nothing big." Mokuba said nonchalantly, but the darkening of his cheeks betrayed his words and voice.

"Who is that someone?" Seto asked his curiosity momentarily distracting him from his own problem with the blond.

"Just someone I met online." Mokuba tried again, but his blush still betrayed his nonchalant behavior.

"Who is that someone?" Seto asked again unsatisfied with the former reply.

"Don't know, like I said, I met her online and only know her chat name." Mokuba said hoping that his brother would get off his case.

"Her? Does my little brother have a girlfriend?" The older man asked teasing his brother a little.

"I don't have a girlfriend. She's just nice and I like chatting with her. That's all." Mokuba rolled his eyes. His brother's questioning was starting to get rather annoying than embarrassing.

"What does she call herself?" Seto once again asked.

"LoveMyBro." Mokuba answered, wishing for inspiration on how he could change the subject.

"And since when have you been chatting and what about?" Seto asked, worried that someone might use Mokuba's innocence, even so the younger man was intelligent as well as a great hacker. But Kaiba still worried about his younger brother.

"Just computer stuff and things. She is really smart." Mokuba said again with a loving smile on his face while he was eying his phone.

"I see." Seto watched as his brother once again got a message, if his happy look was any indication and he asked, "What is she writing?"

"None of your business." Mokuba nearly growled at his brother.

"Why so secretive about her? Could it be that you have feelings for the girl?" Seto asked flat out. He didn't want to play mind games with his brother and by now it was obvious that he did indeed like the girl more than just as a friend.

"She is nice but I hardly know her, so no I don't have feelings. She is just sort of cool and believes in all kind of interesting stuff like angels ghosts and destiny. I told her about shadow powers and the shadow realm and she was very interested in it and that way we started talking. She had never heard about it but had done research after our first chat about ancient Egypt and found out that the Duel Monsters card game really originated from there like I had told her. Even though she does believe in many things, she doesn't believe in them without checking out stories. And she can be a bit bossy at times. But mostly just curious about things like magic and such stuff." Seto listened silently to his brother's voice as he had started to talk about his little love interest. It seemed innocent enough.

"How old is she and where is she from?" Seto asked not really interested in it at all. But if Mokuba knew the answers to those questions she might know them about Mokuba and maybe even know who he is. And Seto really didn't want someone using his brother's youthful innocence to get to Kaiba Corp. secrets. Not that he believed that his brother would ever give them away. But a teenage boy in love could do a lot of stupid things.

"Don't know. Just that she still goes to middle school somewhere. So she must be about my age." Mokuba sounded disappointed.

"What does she know about you?" Seto questioned his brother now about his real concern.

"I haven't told her anything about me I know that I need to be careful online and shouldn't give away my identity that easy. I'm not a fool Seto." Mokuba was now truly upset. He hated it when Seto treated him like a kid. He was more mature than most teens his age. And in some ways Seto treated him that way. Like giving him a position within Kaiba Corp. Granted not as big with many responsibilities like CEO but he had his responsibilities too and he took them seriously.

"I know. But it is my job as a big brother to keep you safe and you can't really blame me when I sometimes go a bit overboard, it's not like I had a great role model for that. And now hurry or we're going to be late." Seto stated and got up from the table.

Both boys sat in the limo in silence. Seto already had his laptop open, getting some work done before school started Mokuba was still chatting with his LoveMyBro girl. What a strange name. Seto couldn't help but wonder what kind of girl would name herself like that. She must be close to her family and Seto wondered if their respective siblings were discussed at some points as well. And if yes, what Mokuba might have said about him.

* * *

Please review

And don't forget to vote, so far only two people voted.  
Why didn't you vote? Don't you care what I do next because you don't like my stories *cry* or don't you care what I do next because you like them so much that it doesn't matter which one I do next... let me warn you... If I don't get votes I´ll add another option saying 'stop writing, you suck' and get my 10 best friends to vote that! *evil grin*  
Just kidding... at least about the friend part... I think... *evil grin*

*throws confetty and sings happy birthday* Happy Birthday to ShadowPrincess96, hope you had a great birthday so far!

To suzanne, that first girl that Seto saw with Joey, was just some girl without a name in this story. But the others will be a bit more detailed. Seto will have some work if he wants to keep the others away from his doggy. So far I planned 4 more, could get more if I get a good idea. So if you have some, let me know and I might put it in.

And who wants to play a guessing game? Question: Who is LoveMyBro?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to DarkAngel048, Angel Dove1, YukitoNO1, ShadowPrincess96, mandapandabug, Lili and smartkid360 for the reviews.  
Special thanks again to firstForward for the spell and grammar check.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Seto walked into the school building. He was still deep in thought about the chat friend his younger brother had found, but then he got a text message on his phone. Reading it he immediately forgot his brother and his LoveMyBro. The message was from his new private detective that was trailing the blond mutt. Seto had wanted to know everything that was going on immediately and so the message right now read 'Subject left home in school uniform running towards the school.' Joey would be late for class that much was sure. He lived a good bit away and considering that Seto was a bit later than usual, due to his chat with Mokuba, Joey could never make it. Seto was already looking forward to his arrival. He was always in a fighting mood after getting in trouble and considering the previous evening he might just start a little fight.

And Seto had been right. As the teacher checked attendance Joey was still not present. But he arrived not too long after and the brunet was surprised that the blond had made it that fast. He truly must have plenty of energy and strength to be able to run that fast. He had expected him to need at least 5 more minutes if not 10 or 15 minutes more. But he was already there a bit out of breath but less than the CEO had assumed considering the time he made.

He watched the blond standing in the door and stammering an apology while the teacher only said one word, "Detention." Joey looked down but went to his place, a little to the left of Kaiba's, and sat down. Once he was there Joey looked up at the CEO, that had stolen his girlfriend, with a fire in his eyes that made Kaiba feel like his blood was starting to boil. He knew what would happen as soon as there was no teacher to stop Joey. They would fight and no Yami nor Yugi would be able to talk him out of it at least not easily. Seto was looking forward to the fight. He would enjoy it to the fullest.

The blond kept staring at him again and again during that class and Kaiba had a little problem with his focus. But since he was so good in school that the teachers feared to be corrected by him instead of the other way around, he was never called on in class and was safe. It was not so with the blond. Joey was caught spacing out a total of three times and every time Seto knew where his focus had been. Solemnly staring at the CEO that Joey wanted to beat the shit out of. The teacher was already threatening him with more detention but it didn't help. Joey was clearly too angered to focus on anything else.

Seto smiled a smug smile to the blond knowing it would just set him off even more. The fight would be heated, the CEO could see it in those burning amber eyes. The fire was so clear; Seto hadn't seen him this angry in a long time. But his eyes weren't all that gave away his furious state. His whole body language did. Joey's every muscle was tight and he sat there moving around in his seat like he could hardly keep himself from attacking his rival right then and there. He was moving to the edge of the chair and then back, forcing himself to stay put for the time being. The view was most enjoyable to the brunet and he couldn't help but imagine the blond move in such a manner on his lap.

Seto tried to look as relaxed as possible as well as a little smug. He knew it would drive the blond only angrier as well as wilder. And he was right. With everything. The anger in those amber eyes grew and as soon as the teacher was out the door Joey was on his feet. With a few steps he was close enough at Kaiba to swing his right fist to his face but before it could connect to it Seto grabbed the blond's wrist with his right hand and pulled him over his knees and then used his left hand to spank his hot ass one time as hard as he could. Kaiba loved the feeling as his hand connected to the blond's tight ass. The brunet let his hand linger there for a second before the blond tried to wriggle himself free. The movement excited the brunet. He tried to hold his little pup for a moment in this position but Joey got away falling face first onto the ground to Kaiba's right. He turned, ending up sitting there and looking up to the CEO furiously.

"You fuckin' bastard stealin' my girl. I'll get ya for dat." Joey shouted.

"Quit your barking. You sound like an untrained street dog." Kaiba mused, still looking completely relaxed.

"Just wait, I get ya for dat Moneybags." Joey shouts at him while he got up off of the floor, ready to throw a fist at his arrogant face again.

Once again without success. Kaiba held onto his wrist again. But since he came from the other side at him and still used his right fist Kaiba couldn't just pull him over his knee again. So he stood up himself and twisted his arm in a way that would force the blond to turn and held his arm up his back. Then Kaiba shoved him over his school desk and loved the new position they were in just as much as the former one.

Kaiba leaned down a little and whispered threateningly, "You really need to learn to obey your master, little street dog or else you could get in real trouble." he added a little louder so others could hear as well, "Don't ever forget that I'm much more powerful than a little mutt like you."

Kaiba smirked at him but let him go. By now Yami, Yugi, Tristan and Duke were by the blond's side and tried to stop him from attacking the CEO again.

"What is wrong Joey why are you so mad at him?" Yugi asked hoping that there was a way to calm his angered friend.

"Dat Jerk stole my girl." Joey said through gritted teeth still trying to free himself of the hold his four friends had on him.

"Not my fault if you weren't good enough for her." Kaiba stated absolutely relaxed again as he sat back down in his chair waiting for the next class to start.

"Dat's it," Joey started to fight off his friends with more determination, but even he couldn't shake off all four of them, "Let go of me I wanna punch dat jerk's lights out for good."

"Joey calm down you'll just get in trouble, I know that it isn't nice to lose someone you love and I also know that it wasn't nice of Kaiba to flirt with the girlfriend of a friend." Yugi said.

"He ain't no freaking friend of mine. He'll never be." Joey interrupted Yugi, while Seto rolled his eyes. At least apart from Yugi no one could ever mistake them for friends. And Kaiba most certainly didn't want to be Joey's friend. Sure he didn't hate him like everyone believed, but Seto still would never be after a friendship with the blond. The only relationship between them that could possibly exist, was either the current fights or a little hot affair, at least that was the opinion of the CEO.

"All right all right," Yugi said to calm the blond down, "He isn't a friend but then you shouldn't be so mad. I mean, if he liked her too and she chose him, then there isn't anything that can be done about it. Just please calm down Joey. I'm sure Kaiba didn't mean to upset you."

Joey calmed a little, but not much. He was still very angry with the brunet CEO but Yugi had a point. And it was too late now anyway. His girlfriend had not only kissed that cold-blooded snake called Seto Kaiba but she also had sent him a text message, saying it was over. And after that girls usually would say that it would be inexcusable to break up on the phone. She herself had whined once that her boyfriend had broken up with her on the phone, and now she broke up with a text message? Talk about rude.

"I hate dat guy so much." Joey mumbled but relaxed his body a little and stopped fighting against his friends. They still held onto him for a moment and then released him slowly one by one, ready to hold on again just in case. But Joey went past Kaiba and sat down once again. Kaiba was disappointed, he hadn't thought that Yami and the rest would be able to calm the hot head down that fast.

Kaiba watched the fiery glares he was still receiving as the words of the blond were ringing in his head. The blond truly hated him. More than anything else. Kaiba kept the smug smile on his face while he wondered why he didn't feel as smug as before. Why did those words bother him so much? It wasn't like he cared what the blond felt or thought. He only liked his body and nothing else.

The rest of the day was rather boring to the cold CEO. The blond was still staring his fiery stare of death at him but he didn't do as much as throw an insult his way. He also had a tiny smile around his lips and Seto assumed that he was either imagining ways to get back at him or some really torturous ways for the CEO to die. But most likely was that he was imagining himself getting back at the CEO by killing him in the most torturous ways he could think of.

Seto only stayed till lunch time at school since he had an important meeting at work. He was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to see his little doggy for the rest of the day but at least he saw the private detective that he had hired outside. Or at least one of them. One would need to take his eyes off of the dog to sleep, while four meant that Joey was followed 24/7.

Seto went to work and left his phone on even during the meeting. He just warned the others in the room that he as expecting an important message and that they would have to deal with it in case it rang. And of course it did, the second Joey left the school. Again running and Seto wondered why. He had to stay longer due to the detention he had gotten for being late that morning. But what was so important that he ran now.

About 15 minutes later Seto new. He had just gotten another text message. This time it said, 'started work at the grocery store near his home'. _That would explain the running _, Seto thought with a smug grin on his face. Working after school, that wasn't allowed and Seto Kaiba was set on using this knowledge to his advantage if needed. And he also would make sure to buy that little shop, he was sure to be able to use that as an advantage at some point.

A bit later another text message from his detective came this time it said, 'A male colleague is flirting with Joey, but Joey doesn't seem to notice'.

Seto stared at his phone and part of him wanted to walk right into that goddamn grocery store, pull out a gun and kill the guy that dared to flirt with his little blond doggy. But another part, the more calm and rational part of him, thought that he might be able to use this situation. And for now the brunet decided to go with his rational part, after all he wasn't the kind of guy that acted rashly upon an emotional outburst. No he would wait and see how Joey was reacting once that guy decided to become more clear in his advances. 'Joey didn't seem to notice' the message had said, and Seto had noticed, that the same was true about the way Duke would look at the blond or talk to him sometimes. Joey seemed to be absolutely clueless about the effect he had on some guys. Seto had never known that Joey had dated anyone. At least not before the previous evening.

Seto was now wondering if Joey really was that clueless, or if he simply pretended to be like that. Maybe it was just an act to avoid a confrontation. Duke was a friend and that other guy worked with him. It could get really awkward after telling them that they had zero chances.

Not that it would change anything for Kaiba. It didn't matter if he was bisexual or heterosexual, he would still hate Seto's guts more than anything else. But it was still interesting for the young CEO to find out if Joey was only into females or into both genders. And what better way to find that out than to let someone flirt with him for as long as Joey didn't give away a certain answer to his advances, and if he did Seto could react to it if necessary.

* * *

**Please review.**

ShadowPrincess96, I'm pleased to hear you had a good birthday.

Lili, there is no need to thank me for not immediately establishing some kind of mutual interest between Seto and Joey. I just LOVE giving Seto a hard time. And always have great fun while writing such fics.

And about the guessing game, you all seemed to be so sure and I have the feeling, that everyone who didn't review, had the same guess like everyone that did, had guessed in their review... LoveMyBro must be Serenity... right? Well wrong! And no mandapandabug, it isn't an OC either! A guessing game with an OC that no one knows wouldn't be fun. So lets see who will win this game and be the first with the correct guess? I´ll give you a hint, LoveMyBro is holding one vital piece of information! And another hint, Mokuba assumes too much! So any ideas?


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Angel Dove1, snapekicksass, Dark-Angel-Princess 01, suzanne, YukitoNO1, mandapandabug, 07WinglessOrphans, Ruon jian and smartkid360 for the reviews.  
A spiecial thanks to firstForward for grammar fixing this chapter again.

* * *

First Prise in Guessing game goes to:

*drum roll*

*throw confetti*

snapekicksass!

And your prize is you get two choices in the story.

Once Mokuba and Seto know who LoveMyBro is and LoveMyBro is with Mokuba, will Seto approve or not?

AND will LoveMyBro help Seto to get into Joey's pants or will LoveMeBro make it harder? Just let me know!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

A few weeks had passed since Seto had to watch his doggy kiss another. And he still had nightmares about it, or rather one nightmare over and over, since it would always be the same one. Always the one he had the night right after he had seen the kiss. But he dreamed it less frequently and was relieved whenever he awoke from a nice hot dream of a little make out session between himself and the hot blond.

Not much had changed since then. The brunet still kept a close eye on his blond pup with the help of the four detectives and still got plenty of messages informing him exactly about what the little stray was doing.

He also had found out a bit about the guy that dared to flirt with his little doggy. His name was Lyman Banner and Seto could clearly see him having a small chance at his pup since he had black hair and red eyes. He was studying history but he also had a hang for alchemy. He had been to Egypt a little while back. He was only working there to better finance his studies. Which might play out to Seto's advantage. He could offer him money or even a good job at some point as long as he stayed away from Joey. Depending on what kind of guy he was that might work and be more discreet. Kaiba didn't want him to notice his attempts to keep him from anyone at the moment. Joey might assume some wrong reasons behind the CEO's actions, or worse, would actually guess the right reasons. That would be embarrassing.

By then Seto also owned the little grocery store Joey worked in. He had been lucky, the owner was already planning on selling since the shop wasn't making enough money. Seto just had to pay a little and offer the guy a manager position as well as tell him that he could pretend to still own it and he was on board. It was so easy, this way Joey wouldn't even know that he was working for his rival and in the right moment, Seto could shock him with that fact and use it to his advantage. It really had worked out perfectly.

All these changes happened in just three weeks. And right now Kaiba was in his office waiting for the next message. Joey should have been finished with his shift in the store 5 minutes before but there hadn't been any information so Seto thought that he must be staying a little longer. Maybe it was a busy evening or something. He tried to focus on his work but kept staring at his phone waiting for it to ring and let him know where the blond was headed; home, Yugi's home, Tristan's house or maybe Duke's? Finally it rang and he looked at the screen in shock. 'Lyman is kissing Joey, Joey is kissing him back!'

_Let's see if he even deserved that kiss_, Seto thought and told his secretary to inform his driver to wait out front and that he was leaving for the night. He started to get his laptop as well as his papers into his briefcase as his phone once again rang informing him that Joey had left work and was on his way home, alone. No surprise, Lyman still had to work. Seto had instructed to let them work together as little as possible. Lyman had just started to work.

A few minutes later Seto was in the Shop and standing right in front of Lyman. He looked at him threateningly as he said, "I heard you have a boyfriend since today."

Lyman stared at him for a moment completely confused. After all, he might have known who Seto Kaiba was, but he had never met the guy before and now he stood there in front of him in a tiny little grocery store in one of the worst areas of Domino and just said to him, completely out of the blue, "I heard you have a boyfriend since today." Lyman just couldn't explain himself what that could possibly be about.

"Not really." the black haired man said.

"So you just kiss others for the fun of it?" The cold CEO said sounding angry for some reason that Lyman could not understand.

"No," He said and wondered if he could possibly know about the kiss with Joey or if it was about god knows what, "But I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Don't play the idiot, I know you are one already so just spill it, if Joey isn't your boyfriend that what was the kiss about?" Seto asked sounding now truly irritated.

Lyman was surprised that Seto Kaiba knew about a kiss that had happened just a few minutes before without him being there, what the hell was going on? "I like him, but he is unsure. But he did agree to go on a few dates with me. But why do you care and how do you know?"

"I'm Seto Kaiba you idiot, I know everything." Seto simply stated. "And I also happen to know that Joey recently had a girlfriend, could that be the reason he more or less rejected you? I mean it could be that he just isn't into guys.

Then it clicked in Lyman's head. He remembered that Joey had mentioned said girlfriend as well as the not so nice break up caused by none other than Seto Kaiba. "You're in love with him too." He stated.

Kaiba stared at him looking even more angry than before and said, "I am no such thing."

"Then what do you want?" Lyman asked still certain that he was right.

"I have a proposition for you." Kaiba started. "I also happen to know a bit about you. Like that you can use some financial help. And for that you have a choice between two options. Either you don't do what I want and you lose this job, and trust me I can get you kicked out with ease, and I will ensure that you never find another job again. Or you do as I say and I finance your studies and make sure that you get a job of your choice."

"Let me guess. The only thing you want is that I leave Joey alone?" Lyman guessed.

"As well as keep this little chat between the two of us." Kaiba confirmed.

"How do I know you'll keep your word?" Lyman asked.

A smug smile formed on the brunet's lips. If Lyman was asking that question then he would take the offer. He valued money more than the blond's hot body, and that meant he didn't even deserve to see the little stray again.

"If you want we make a contract. But part of it will be that you don't show it to anyone and the consequences of showing it to anyone will be severe." The young CEO said in his cold business voice.

Lyman watched the CEO for awhile. It seemed strange that he would go through such lengths considering that his chances wouldn't rise much. The way Joey kept trash talking the man made Lyman think that he would never go out with him. Not even if he was the last human alive.

But who cared, he really could use the money and it was easy. "Fine I take the offer."

"Smart choice. Now you haven't answered a question of mine from earlier. I wanted to know if the reason you got rejected had anything to do with the fact that he isn't into other males." Kaiba asked again. He was interested in this particular piece of information.

"If you don't love him why do you care?" Lyman asked interested.

"That is none of your concern but rest assured that I do have my reasons but they aren't what you assume." Seto stated absolutely cool.

"If you say so." Lyman said but wasn't convinced at all, "But to answer your question. He said that he hasn't thought about me in that way but that he had liked one guy before, but since that one hadn't liked him back he had no experience with guys and couldn't be sure if he would really like dating them. That's why he first wanted to go on a few dates before deciding what to do."

"I see." Seto said sounding more disinterested, but the insistence for this question to be answered, was all the proof that Lyman needed to know that it was an act. Still Seto continued with the same voice, "Be at my office tomorrow at 3. I'll have everything ready by then. And don't dare to so much as see Joey one more time or the deal is off and you can forget your future. And trust me I will know if you see him." And with that Seto left the building without so much as one last glance.

On his ride home he couldn't help but imagine his blond stray being kissed by that black haired menace. He didn't deserve to be even in the same room with the hot blond. How could he value anything more than this young blond beauty?

Seto closed his eyes while he was on his ride home. He didn't want to get any funny images in his dreams so he tried to focus on happy thoughts, or rather, hot ones. He tried to imagine what he could do with the hot blond in his limo. And his imagination gave him plenty of ideas some including the champagne or some including the chocolate covered fruits in the minibar.

He regretted having let his imagination run wild once he was home. He was in urgent need of either a very very cold shower or a bit of private time with his hand. But he couldn't have either since he needed to check on Mokuba first. At least he was wearing his coat and could just make sure to cover up his not so little problem.

It took him a moment to find Mokuba since it was unusually quite. But once he had passed the living room he heard a bit of sound coming from it and entered. The TV was on but the volume was very low. Much lower then the usual ear splitting volume Seto was used to when his brother watched anything. And even more strange was that the screen only showed the start of the newest Harry Potter DVD his brother had. It seemed like Mokuba either had never noticed that the movie had ended or had never had gotten around to even starting it. Mokuba was lying on the couch with his iPhone in hand and kept typing something every few minutes. Seto watched him for a moment wondering if the younger one would even notice the end of the world.

After 5 minutes of silence Seto decided to make himself known and said, "How is your girlfriend?"

A blush spread on the younger brother's face, "I don't have a girlfriend."

"I'm sorry I forgot you're just friends, that completely explains the blush and the fact that you don't notice anything that is going on around you and that you look like a love sick teen." Seto teased.

Mokuba looked mad but just ignored him for the moment.

"Come on little brother what is she writing, I'm curious about your little love interest, and don't deny it, it's too obvious." Seto said trying to keep the teasing sound out of his voice.

"We just talked more about shadow powers and stuff and I mentioned that Yami had been to the afterlife for some time but had found a way back to be with Yugi and now we were wondering how. Do you know anything about it?" Mokuba asked his older brother.

"I don't know but you could phone him and ask." Seto suggested.

Seto watched his brother dial but then said "While you talk to him I'm going to have a shower." And with that he left. Before his brother would notice anything was wrong. He didn't want to traumatize the poor kid.

But once he was under the shower he couldn't help but imagine his hot blond being there with him and the water running down his muscular yet slender body. The glittering of the drops on his perfect skin and his messy hair sticking to his flushed face. No matter how cold he turned the water it didn't help. He gave it up after a little while and tuned the heat up and combined the shower with some private time with his hands, while imagining that it was the hot blond's hands that were pleasuring him.

Once he was in bed that night something else suddenly invaded his thoughts, something Lyman had said but Seto had disregarded at the time focusing on the problem at hand. Lyman said that Joey had never been with a man. Or rather that Joey had said that to him. But he also had said that Joey had told him that he liked a man before. Seto couldn't help but wonder who that guy was. Who was it that his doggy wanted back then, and was it really back then or did he still have feelings for the other?

Again Seto had his nightmare about Joey making out with others.

* * *

**Please Review**

And who will get the second prize?


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to ShadowPrincess96, snapekicksass, YukitoNO1 and mandapandabug for the reviews.  
Just 4 today? *cry*  
Special thanks to firstForward for fixing the spell and grammar mistakes.

* * *

The guessing game has finished the second prize goes to

*drum roll*

*trow confetti*

mandapandabug

The prize is a surprise for later in the story but you'll like it I think. And I mention it when it comes I promise.

There will be a *hug* as a consolation prize for everyone who guesses right from now on but please no cheating since mandapandabug had the name in the review unlike snapekicksass who had it in a PM for me (and no snapekicksass has not gotten first prize for only guessing the gender but for guesseng the right character)

And here is a hint that should help the rest to get the solution for sure. LoveMyBro chose the name because he is in LOVE with his brother who is not blood related! Now who gets it?

* * *

**Important Authors Note**: I do like Dungeon Dice Monsters. So don't get mad at me for Seto's ranting about some aspects. (Like pink hearts.)

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Seto was pleased. Another few weeks had passed and Lyman was studying in the US for a few years. Lyman had send Joey a message informing him that the dating was off, since he was leaving the country. Joey was more than pissed. The second person breaking up with him over the phone. Granted, they weren't really together but Joey had agreed to date him for a while, so Lyman should have had the decency to at least tell him to his face that he had changed his mind due to this great opportunity. It wasn't like Joey didn't understand that it was great for him that he could go, and that since they hadn't even been on one date he wouldn't start a long distance relationship was also understandable but the guy could have told him in person couldn't he?

Seto loved to overhear him complain about jerk face Lyman to his friends. The only downside was that Duke was getting hopeful, considering that Joey was obviously willing to date a guy as well as a girl. He started giving the hot blond more and more compliments. His eyes would wander over his body more often as well, causing Kaiba to want to punch the living daylight out of his sorry ass every time the black haired boy flirted with the blond. _Black hair again_, Seto thought. And for a brief moment Seto actually considered dyeing his hair black but then disregarded it immediately. First it would still be hopeless to get into the blond's pants and second he was still not willing to make a move so why should he try and appeal to the blond and brainless third rate duelist.

Duke was the only one to notice that the cold CEO seemed to get annoyed whenever anyone got to close to Joey. It didn't mater if it was himself or Tristan. Seto even looked pissed when Yugi hugged his blond friend and everyone was able to see that Yugi only had eyes for his beloved Yami.

Duke noticed that the CEO's eyes were glued to the blond's, that he nearly watched his every move all day long, and that he gave everyone a death glare who so much as looked at the blond for too long.

It was clear to Duke that said brunet wanted Joey much more then their bickering would let on. And Duke started to worry about what might happen if the brunet would make a move on Joey. But Duke wasn't one to give up easily. He would just have to get ahead of the brunet CEO and be the first to get to the sexy blond.

Duke decided not to waste any time and tried his luck with the blond right after school. He was certain that he had a chance, now that he knew that he wasn't against dating guys and obviously liked guys with black hair. He had the advantage over Kaiba, with his hair color as well as the fact that he was his friend and could talk to him much more easily then the CEO who was the blond's rival.

As the whole gang walked towards the exit of the school building Duke just grabbed the sleeve of the blond's school uniform and pulled gently. Once he had the blond's attention he slowed down a little smiling at the blond before looking towards the others with a frown. He hoped that Joey would get the point that he wanted to talk with him alone. And luckily he did indeed slowed his walk. Duke noticed that Tristan looked around at them for a moment with a little frown but then kept walking with the rest. He must have guessed what was going on and maybe even why Duke was stopping the blond. Everyone in the group had noticed the way Duke would look at Joey at times. Everyone but Joey who was absolutely oblivious to his own charm.

Once the two teens were out of everyone's earshot Joey asked curiously, "What ya want?"

Duke thought for a moment how to phrase it best and then said, "Well to be honest, I think I can better show you. Especially since I heard from you that another one had done so before and gotten good results."

Joey looked confused as Duke grinned at him. At least until Duke suddenly pressed him against the wall and kissed him on the lips.

Duke worried for a moment because Joey didn't do anything. He seemed to be frozen in place. But after a little while Duke could feel the blond relax a little and the ruby lips pressing against his own lips. Duke felt the other's arms move around himself and he enjoyed the kiss to the fullest and didn't stop for a long time.

Soon after they had started Seto walked by. He was shocked at what he saw on his way out of the school building. There was Duke, and he was kissing the little stray doggy. Both of them had their arms around one another and their eyes closed. Duke even dared to move one of his hands through the blond's messy hair and another over his backside all the way to his sexy ass.

Kaiba was fuming. And the worst thing was, Duke wouldn't fall for his tricks like that gold digging little slut of a receptionist once had, nor would he need help with money like Lyman. How the hell was he supposed to get rid of that slimy guy now? How could Joey even let the guy kiss him? Duke had forced him to wear a dog costume once and humiliated him that way. How could he now not only be friends with that man but also let him kiss him and even touch his ass. Seto just stared at them for a while, fighting the urge to walk over and punch Duke so hard that he'd never recover from it and would be gone for good. But he needed something more discreet. So for now he just took a deep breath and walked by them like he didn't care. Out of the building and away from his nightmare come true. But he would find a way to stop it. He was Seto Kaiba and if anyone could find a way to stop this from going any further it was him.

And so it was. Seto wasn't even at his company building when he had half of a plan set. Duke had a big game shop as well as a game that he had developed himself. And what better way to get Devlin to stop fooling with the blond doggy then to threaten what the black haired boy had created? First Seto would prove it to him how serious things could get. If Duke wanted to play with the big boys and steal Seto Kaiba's doggy, then the boy better get ready for the fight of his life.

Once the CEO of Kaiba Corp. reached his office, he told his secretary that if she dared to interrupt him for anything less than a life or death situation, then she might as well jump out of the window. Because he would personally transform her life into a living hell!

Once inside of his office room he got his laptop out and started gathering information on Duke's game shop the Black Clown. _I'll get you back Duke Devlin I swear you'll regret ever to having__laid one finger on what's mine. _Was all that went through the CEO's head. He kept researching for only a little while until he had the details for his plan set. He would develop a game that was sure to take over Dungeon Dice Monsters and kick it off the market. Once he was done developing it he would give dear old Pegasus a little call and get him to forget about Dungeon Dice Monsters, and the little dice boy with it, and support Kaiba Corp.'s game instead. Or at least to do so once Kaiba Corp. was completely finished and then it would be up to Duke's behavior with the blond to decide how long it would take to finish the game.

Kaiba had a smug smile as he started to think about game ideas that would involve duel monsters as well as a dice game. It would be better than Dungeon Dice Monsters. First he got rid of that ridiculous heart system. Honestly what guy wanted to have a pinkish heart to represent life points. Only a **sappy** gay kid like Duke or maybe the girls, but no proud man. Instead he included a life points system that was more similar to Duel Monsters, just a slight bit lower than standard Battle City rules at about 3000 life points. One attack of a Blue-Eyes and any opponent would be down. Since it was higher than the dungeon dice point system, it allowed more variety in the damage a direct attack would cause. His Blue-Eyes, with the Dungeon Dice Monsters point system, could only blow out one miserable heart, and some Kuriboh, if it mysteriously made it that far, could do the same. I assume that's what you meant. That was just wrong. It was like Duke was insulting his Blue-Eyes. And that on top of kissing the blond doggy, Duke deserved to get everything Seto had in store for him.

The next thing he did was modify that stupid boring field that had nothing but pointless squares. Just so you could put your stupid monsters' pathway there. It would need more. The first third of the field in front of the player would be the player's Territory, and on the opposite side would be enemy Territory, and in the middle there would be neutral space. He created sea areas that could only be used by flying or swimming, slowing all monsters down but monsters with water or air attributes, also water ones could hide underwater. And fire attribute monsters could not pass. Then there would be mountains that would need twice as many movement points unless a monster had earth or air attribute. The volcanoes would be beneficial for fire monsters but would dry out water monsters making them impossible to pass for them. The smoke would also slow down monsters with an air attribute. Then there was a forest where weaker monsters could hide from stronger ones. And a player could decide what kind of landscape his Territory would be, the neutral one was chosen at random. The type of a monster like dragon or fairy or whatever would also give advantages or disadvantages depending on area.

On top of that he made a wider variety of pathways. Some allowed faster travel than others, and some protected monsters in different ways. Like creating their own forest or create a protective shield that activated once a monster was on it and no other could go onto that patch or attack said monster. Or it would form a bridge over water and allow every kind to get across easily as well safer since water couldn't attack while hiding. Also there would be caves that were beneficial to dark attribute monsters and the so called moon light fields for monsters with a light attribute. The pathways were still created by the dice but the size now depended on the dice too, some were bigger some were smaller.

The next thing that he did was involved the original cards in the game. Monsters would no longer come from one of those ridiculous die. There would be summoning crests and there would be pathway crests. The first one allowed the player to summon a monster card to the field, the second would allow the player to summon a patch of Territory, and you could only summon a monster onto your own Territory. Magic and trap cards where also used from the game and you could not draw at the start of a turn but when you got a draw with a dice throw. For his game a player needed more dice and could throw up to six at once. Otherwise with all the new crests there would be no chance that a player could do anything at all. The monsters would have the same effects like in the normal game and an extra ability could be added with pathway or landscape effects. And then Kaiba created some extra spell and trap cards just for this game as an addition. They weren't needed but would make it easier for Kaiba to get Pegasus involved since he otherwise could do it all by himself, and he wanted to get Pegasus involved so he would forget about Dungeon Dice Monsters.

After he was done with developing the basics Seto sent the game description and rules as an email to dear old Pegasus and phoned right after. Pegasus was quickly willing to work with Seto Kaiba since Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp. worked together for a lot of duel monster related projects and Pegasus was even willing to end his business relationship with Duke Devlin. But he would only end his partnership with Duke once the game was finished and Seto had developed a new duel disk like system to play it on the go. Not like the huge field that was still needed for Dungeon Dice Monsters.

Now there wasn't much left to do. Pegasus had suggested to keep it a secret for now but Seto wanted to let Duke know about said plans. So Seto would accidentally say something to the 'wrong' person, and he knew just the one.

That evening Seto was home much later since he had developed a whole game in one day and that wasn't easy to do. Once home he went right to look for his younger brother who was this time in his gaming room. His new gaming system was turned on and a game in, but he wasn't playing it. He once again was holding his iPhone with a love struck look on his face.

"What are you doing." Seto asked trying to find a way to get the conversation to where he wanted it to be without letting on what he wanted to tell the younger man. He hated using his brother for his plans but it was necessary and he could always make it up to the kid later.

"Nothing special, I talked to LoveMyBro about Yami and ancient Egypt stuff for a while but now about my new game." Mokuba said nonchalantly.

"I see. I might bring out a new game soon. I already talked to Pegasus since I'll work with Industrial Illusions together on it. It will need some special duel monster cards since it uses the regular ones as well." Seto said looking relaxed like always as he added, "Since it's a game with dice that will eventually be able to be played with a duel disk, it will get rid of some competition." Seto smiled a bit smug before dropping the last and most vital part in the conversation. "But it is still top secret. Anyway I'll have a shower." And with that he was off. Once out of the door he waited and listened for a moment till he heard his brother say in a slightly muffled voice, "Hey Duke, listen I can't talk long Seto can't find out I told you this please don't tell on me..." Seto didn't stay for the rest. He knew what it was about, it was so predictable.

He had said the magic words. It is Top secret Seto had learned a long time ago that if you want something to be known, you just had to go to the right person and tell them it was a secret and sure enough they would tell. If you needed to tell someone something and wanted to make damn sure they didn't tell, you simply had to finish by saying, 'but I'm sure you already knew, everyone does.' And they are silenced. It's boring to talk about yesterday's news after all.

It still did sting a little that Mokuba was supporting Duke in this instead of his brother. But Seto had assumed as much. The teen spent too much time with Yugi and his cheerleaders. And he was much too good to be a businessman, of course he would help the friend that needed help because Seto played behind his back.

That night Seto had once again his nightmare. Even so he knew from his detectives that Joey hadn't seen Duke since they had left school. But still he was worried that Duke might not give up as easy as Lyman had. He had been looking at the blond from afar for a long time now. But there was nothing he could do other than wait to see how Duke would react.

* * *

**Please Review!**

I die if I don't get more reviews again, I live of them!

I'm so depressed if I don't get any, that I can't eat anymore :P

Just kidding, but I would love to get a few more again.

And ShadowPrincess96 started to guess something else, who was the guy that Joey liked before? Since this is important for later I will not confirm or decline so you won't know but if you want to try and guess just to see who got it right be my guest. And for a prize, I will write a oneshot sequel for this story for everyone who guessed right! (if I can come up with enough ideas I hope some will get it wrong) the first drabble will be for the first to write the right name in a review or PM. But only one guess per person because otherwhise I might end up with too many winners it wouldn't be fair if you can just make a list of all the guys in the show. That also means: ShadowPrincess96 you'll have to choose one of your guesses.  
Good luck to everyone!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to ShadowPrincess96, snapekicksass, YukitoNO1, l2s2, suzanne, Nicole Thomas, smartkid360 and Angel Dove1 for the reviews. (and yes I thank Nicole Thomas too because I'm so happy that you liked the story so much that you not only read from chapter 1 till 5 at once but also took the time to write the longest review I've ever gotten, I have to say though that you have a strange way of showing that you liked the story. And if you really answer this now and flame me again, then I have prove that you love the story because you came back for the update *hugs and kisses* But please don't make fun off the mistakes that are still in it I know my beta is doing the best work possible and everyone would shut off their brain after a while, considering how many mistakes I have in it before at times.)  
A spacial thanks to firstForward for fixing my spelling and grammar errors.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Seto was hopeful as he saw Duke already standing at the entrance of the school grounds leaning against the gate with an relaxed posture, his angry expression betraying his body language. Seto smirked and walked up to the school right past him, pretending like there was nothing to discuss with the black haired teen.

"What do you want Kaiba?" Duke asked as Seto passed.

Seto stopped in his tracks, trying to look like he had no idea what Duke could be talking about. He asked "What makes you think that there could be anything that I'd want from you?"

"Don't play innocent with me." By now Duke looked even more angered and that was reflected in his voice. "You're trying to push my game off the market and to be honest I have a pretty good idea why. So just spill what the details are so I can get you off my back."

"How do you even know about my plans?" Seto asked curious if he would tell on Mokuba.

"Let's just say a little bird whispered it to me." Duke just stated.

Seto looked at him for a moment before walking towards a quieter area on the school grounds than the entrance gate. Once there he said, "You said you have an assumption as to what I want from you?"

"Not in details, after all Joey's girlfriend got stolen by you and the next guy that took her place was shipped abroad, and I assume that you were behind that too. Now how do you want to get rid of me?" Seto looked at him for a moment. Dice head had clearly figured out too much but Seto still had the new game to put him under pressure. And maybe he could still trick him.

"What boyfriend?" Seto said pretending to not even know about Lyman. Not one of Yugi's cheerleader group had ever told Seto about Lyman and even if Joey had complained in school it might be better to pretend that he hadn't listened to them.

"Oh you know what I mean Kaiba. You're hot for Joey and a jealous mess. Just admit it and let's get this over with. What are your conditions to stop the freaking game that you're planning?" Duke asked still looking furious.

Seto looked at him once more before he warned, "First let me inform you that if you dare to talk to anyone of your ridiculous suspicions my game will take yours over within a day I swear I will make it possible. And second just make sure to never touch Joey again. No touch, no hug, and most of all, NO KISS. You switch schools and never even see him again."

Duke looked at him and said, "I agree to the first now but I will think about the second and tell you after school today."

"No, I will not give you a chance to touch him again either you accept now or the game will be released today." Seto knew that he wasn't far enough with the development to keep that threat, not even close, but Duke most likely didn't know that.

And Seto was right. Duke didn't know it for sure. He was certain that Seto couldn't have done that much work in one day to be that close to getting his game on the market. But Duke wasn't sure how long Seto had been preparing for this. Duke also wasn't sure how long Seto had been a jealous mess. He had started to notice a few looks since Seto had stolen that girl from Joey. Unfortunately, Seto must have known about Duke's feelings for a while now. And if Kaiba had been jealous about that already, he would have had plenty of time to prepare for this day.

"Still," Duke started to say, "Joey was a friend before. And I want to keep him as a friend at least. I also refuse to hurt him like the other two have and will talk to him in person. I will not just disappear."

Seto looked at him threateningly, "If you don't play by my terms then your game will be gone."

Duke looked at least as threateningly back as he said, "And if you don't play by my terms, I'll be all over MY Joey. And trust me I mean it when I say that I'll be ALL over him." Duke felt smug as he saw the jealous look in Kaiba's eyes. He clearly was even more jealous than Duke had assumed. "So what will it be?" Duke asked after a bit of silence, "Are you going to accept that I stay at least a friend of Joey's or will you release your game? Because if you do, you're giving up the only threat that can stop me from going after his little virgin ass. And trust me his wouldn't be the first I've gotten, not even by a long shot."

By now Seto was more than simply angry, he was furious. He wanted nothing more than to rip Duke into a million tiny little pieces. After torturing him by burning him alive until he was nearly dead. How dare he call Joey his? How dare he talk about taking the blond's hot ass? How dare he talk about Joey still being a virgin? Of course Seto had assumed it likely considering what he had heard from Lyman. But after hearing Duke talk about going for Joey's little virgin ass it made Seto want the blond even more. He wanted to be the first to get into his pants he wanted to be the first to fuck him senseless. How dare Duke even consider being the one to do so instead? Seto wanted nothing more than to get rid of that slimy little slut that was bragging about his fucking experience with other virgins.

But Duke was right with one thing, the second that Seto would bring out the game, there wouldn't be anything to keep Duke away from Joey's hot ass. "Fine. But if Joey finds out about this little deal then you'll regret it. And don't you dare to touch him ever again." Seto looked as threateningly as he could.

"He'll still be a friend, and that means, unlike you I still get to hug and touch him, though maybe not to the extend I would like and definitely no kissing, but more than you could even dream of." Duke said with a wide grin on his face. Before he turned to find Joey not to break up, unfortunately that wasn't necessary, but to warn him. No matter what Seto had said, he wouldn't simply leave Joey in the dark.

Once Duke found Joey he simply watched him for a moment. Duke really liked him. His feisty and happy nature was what attracted Duke to the blond more than the hot body. The body was more like a great bonus. But obviously Seto didn't know everything about Joey. They might have kissed the day before but after Duke had confessed that he liked him, Joey had rejected him. Joey had said that he didn't want to date one of his friends since he was in love with someone else. He hadn't told anyone yet since it was hopeless. And the last two were just an attempt to get the one he really liked out of his head. Joey didn't want to use a friend for something like that and because of that they couldn't get together. Joey had seemed sorry as well as worried that the friendship might suffer. Duke had thanked him for his honesty and that if he changed his mind he should let him know, but that he was okay with just being friends too, as long as he was happy. Still Duke had tried to find out who the other person was. The one Joey was in love with, but he refused to tell him. He hadn't even clearly said if it was a guy or a girl. Considering that he had been dating a girl first it might be girl too. Maybe Mai, but since she was currently dating Valon it was hopeless for Joey. For now at least.

But even after the rejection, Duke still liked him. He would have to find a way to warn his blond little cutie. And the best way was to make a pretend break up for Kaiba out of earshot. And so Duke gave a sigh and walked over to Joey and asked, "Can we talk for a moment, in private I mean?"

"Sure." Joey said but sounded a bit suspicious.

Duke walked with him a bit away and kept an eye out for Kaiba before he whispered to the blond, "I know you're probably going to think me crazy but I need to warn you anyway. Kaiba wants something from you." Duke flat out said before Kaiba could find a way to overhear anything.

"What does he want from me?" Joey just asked.

"You." Duke said and since Joey looked rather confused he added, "Or at least your butt. He wants to get into your pants, and he wants it really bad!"

"Yeah right, and Santa is datin' de Easter bunny on de moon." Joey said with a roll of his eyes.

"I mean it Joey." Duke said still in a whispered voice. "And don't tell him I told you he got me under pressure with his freaking company and a game he will bring out if I get too close to you. He tried to bully me to transfer to a different school just a moment ago. And I bet he is financing Lyman's fancy new college abroad. Where else do you think he had the money from all of a sudden? And Kaiba was the reason that girl broke up with you and I bet everything I have that they aren't dating. Kaiba simply wanted to get in between the two of you. Because he wants you." Joey still looked like he didn't believe a single word Duke said and it worried Duke.

"Ya know Duke, If Kaiba wants me den why did he hit on my girl in front of me instead of hittin' on me in front of her?" Joey asked, at least he seemed to consider the possibility.

"Honestly how would he have a chance when hitting on you? You would laugh your head off and he knows it. So he gets rid of everyone else. He's a jealous mess." Duke insisted.

"Listen Duke I don't think dat ya would lie da me but I don't get what dat bully and game stuff was 'bout. And most of all ya must have got somethin' way wrong, Kaiba can't be into me dat's impossible. So don't worry, but if ya feel better den I promise da keep ya warnin' in mind and my eyes open all right?" Joey said. He didn't get what Duke was going on about Seto freaking fucking Kaiba, the bad ass, jerk CEO could not possibility want anything from him could he? No that was impossible. But Joey also couldn't see why Duke make something like that up, especially after what he had said the day before. There had to be a misunderstanding, a really big misunderstanding.

"Joey, I really mean it. You need to be careful around him." Duke said again to make sure Joey wouldn't forget and really keep his eyes open.

"Yeah I promise. But really what's da worst dat guy can do? Jump me and rape me?" Joey said jokingly.

Duke still looked serious and said, "The way he looks I wouldn't put it past him."

Joey looked skeptically at Duke. "Duke, I really don't know what made ya think dat he can like me like dat but I really doubt it, ya must be wrong."

"Please be careful, Joey. I knew you wouldn't believe me but it is true and I'm certain that I got it right. And don't tell him I said anything because he really can get me in trouble." Duke begged. And Joey agreed without thinking about it. He wouldn't talk to Seto about this for all the money in the world. Kaiba would laugh his head off if he walked up to him and seriously asked the guy if he liked him.

While Duke and Joey were gone Seto noticed another problem. Tristan was jealous as well. He was definitely displeased with the two of them running off to 'talk' and now Seto couldn't know who the other brunet wanted. And if he wanted Joey as well, Seto would need to find something to get rid of him and that was even harder than with Duke. Tristan hated Seto, ruling out the way he had used with the girl. Even though Tristan wasn't rich he could cope and wouldn't sell his friend for all the money in the world, making the way Seto had used on Lyman impossible. And Tristan didn't have games or any sort of business that the CEO could threaten. He would have to think of something new.

As Joey and Duke walked back to the rest of the gang, Kaiba was staring daggers at Duke. He hated that guy so much so very, very, very much. How dare he talk all by himself with the little stray doggy. Seto could hardly keep himself from punching him so hard that he would NEVER recover. He had dared to talk about taking Joey's hot ass. Seto's focus switched from staring daggers at the black haired boy to stare at the hot blond's body. How could one guy be that tempting. _I have to get him, _Seto thought for the first time. _It doesn't matter that he is nothing but a mutt. I still have to get into his pants at least once. One time and then it will be over with this longing for sure. _

The only problem now was, how would he get what he wanted?

* * *

**Please Review**

And the fact that I thanked Nicole Thomas should show you how much I love to get reviews! Lots of love to all reviewers *hug*

By the way I have to admit that I'm getting bored a bit with this story. I think it needs some real action and drama, who's with me on that? Maybe be a little of near death experience or a sort of sappy love confession, or both? What do you guys think?

And now that you read and reviewed my story, (at least I hope you reviewed) go and read Angel Dove1's story "Abduction", I love it. As well as some of her others. GO GO GO GO GO! You miss out on something great if you don't.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to smartkid360, Angel Dove1, YukitoNO1, suzanne, mandapandabug and BrowneyedShamer for the reviews.  
A special thanks to firstForward for fixing my spelling and grammar errors.

* * *

Chapter 7

Seto thought about how he could get a night with the blond. It wouldn't be easy. Joey loathed him. Completely, and he had good reasons to hate him.

While he was still thinking about a way to change those feelings, Yami walked up to him and asked, "Listen, what's up with Mokuba he's asking kind of strange questions about the afterlife and at some point he knew something that he shouldn't know."

"What do you mean?" Seto asked.

"Something about the different worlds there, you know for area and time where people are from so it is a bit like home just improved more or less." Yami said. It wasn't something he had been talking about a great deal and it wasn't like people could know unless they had actually been there.

"Maybe he heard from this LoveMyBro he is chatting with. She is into all kinds of spiritual stuff from what he mentioned and is researching such things as well. Maybe she heard it from someone like you I don't know." Seto said carelessly, he had other things to worry about than as to why his brother knew something about the afterlife. He knew that he didn't know from his own experience and that there wasn't much reason to fear that this might change soon so why worry.

"Maybe you should tell him not to talk about it too much. It might give someone who is grieving the wrong ideas. It isn't easy to come back and only possible in very very few special cases." Yami said.

"Will do now leave I'm busy." Seto just said still upset at the interruption of his thoughts.

_Maybe a little chat without starting to fight would help_,Seto thought after a while. He waited for a moment when he would be alone for a moment at least and then asked, "Are you dating Duke? I saw you two yesterday."

Joey looked at him in surprise, but said, "No, I ain't datin' him. Why do ya care?" He looked suspiciously to the brunet. Duke's words kept coming back to him even though he didn't want them to.

"You aren't, Seto was pleased to hear that but he sounded surprised. "Do you always kiss everyone? I mean I seem to only see you kissing nowadays. First that girl in my company now Duke. And wasn't there some talk around you guys about you and another guy?"

Joey looked even more suspicious now as he said, "How do ya know 'bout dat?"

"Your barked complaints were loud enough for the whole world do hear." Seto simply stated.

Joey still looked suspicious at the CEO as he said, "Quit the dog shit and da bark stuff."

"Why, you behave like a bitch in heat the way you go around letting others fuck you." Seto said trying to get a response. He knew that this way of conversation might not be the best way to get into the other's pants but at least he might find out a bit about him. Like if he really was still a virgin. He obviously hadn't had a guy from what Seto had heard but he might have had a girl and Duke could have been lying.

"Quit it moneybags. I ain't no freaking bitch in heat ya jerk. And I ain't lettin' anyone fuck me." Joey complained angrily.

Seto loved to see the fire that started to burn in the blond's eyes. He already started to clench his hands into fists and had them half lifted in the air ready to attack. He was clearly getting mad and upset. But the little pout that started to form on his face was too cute to be true and made him look more like a pup than a little street dog that was about to protect his bone. Seto wanted nothing more than to kiss those pouting ruby lips. Seto just grinned as he asked, "Then why are you kissing everyone that gets too close to you?" And he wished that he could be the next one to kiss those sexy lips and let his own lips trail along his jaw line and down his slender neck to nibble on the soft skin.

"It ain't yar freakin' business ya jerk. But if ya gotta know, I ain't been kissin' 'round. I'm only trying da forget 'bout someone. But don't ya worry, I'm not gonna kiss ya, not even if ya were de last human on de whole freakin' planet." Joey said.

Again Seto felt a little sting at his words. And thought that he might as well give it up on getting into his pants right away. It truly was hopeless. But Joey had said one thing that Kaiba needed to know more about. "Who is that someone you're trying to forget?" He asked.

"Da name is, none of ya freakin' business ya asshole." Joey just said and made to leave him behind.

"Don't you dare walk away from me when I'm talking to you." Seto said angrily and grabbed Joey by one wrist.

"Let go aff me jerk, it ain't ya freakin' business." Joey said again but Seto simply twisted his wrist like he had during their last fight.

Joey ended up sanding against the wall and Seto held one of his arms twisted on his back and stood very close to him. He whispered to Joey, "I told you before that you need to lean to listen to your master and not behave like a untrained pup."

"I ain't no freakin' dog." Joey just complained.

Seto watched him move and try to wiggle free but he held on to him tight. He wouldn't let him go till he got his answer but he certainly enjoyed his attempts. The way his sexy ass wiggled just inches in front of Kaiba were just too tempting. The way he moved around was irresistible. Kaiba just had to touch him. He wanted to touch his hot and sexy ass more than anything. But since he didn't want anyone to know about his desires for the hot blond in front of him he would have to touch him in a way that no one would suspect anything. So once again Kaiba decided on getting his hand on the blond's butt by spanking him. Joey gave a tiny yelp as Kaiba's hand once again connected to his rear end. "Now tell me who is it." Kaiba said loud enough that others could hear him too. There was some giggling coming from some students that were close by and watching them. And Seto didn't want them to get any wrong ideas.

"Stop dat ya jerk, let me go ya freakin' nutcase." Joey nearly screamed.

Seto only smirked a bit happy that he had an excuse to continue. He gave him a few more spanks so hard that his own hand tingled and then whispered again, "Now be a good little doggy and answer your master's questions."

"Ya freakin' kiddin' me let me da hell go ya jerk." Joey just replied.

Joey' face was blushing. And even though Seto was sure it was only from embarrassment, he looked unbelievably lustful and sexy that way. Again Seto moved his hand to spank his hot ass, happy that he still had an excuse. But this time someone from behind held onto his hand. As he turned he saw a very pissed off Duke standing there. "You better let go of Joey or I'll tell him about our little deal." Duke threatened the CEO.

"Fine." Seto said letting go of Joey and he walked away without another word. He would find out who had dared to steal the heart of his little mutt. And he would make that person regret it.

"I warned you." Duke scolded Joey quietly, "He is after you."

"I noticed." Joey said and Duke was glad that it finally had gone through to his thick skull that Kaiba was after him. "But I thought ya meant dat he wanted sometin' else den spankin' me when ya said he was after my butt."

_So much for anything having__gone through his thick skull_, Duke thought. "Don't you get it Joey he is after your ass and not just spanking trust me I bet he just used this to touch you." He said to the blond in front of him who looked still skeptically to him.

"Ya, sure if ya say dat. I'm going home, this day sucks." Joey just said and made to leave the school.

"We still have one class Joey, you'll get detention if you just leave." Duke reminded him.

"Great trade. One class without Kaiba, for one with him. See ya." Joey said and left Duke standing there alone.

But he didn't stay alone for long, as Kaiba was behind him again in a moment and said, "You can't protect him all the time."

"And you can't watch him all the time." Duke retorted.

In that moment Kaiba's phone rang. He got it up and showed Duke the message he had just gotten. 'Joey left school and is walking in the direction of his house.'

"Care to bet on that?" Seto said with a smug smile and then left Duke standing where he was.

Seto couldn't stop thinking about his hot blond mutt and who the hell he was in love with. He knew nothing, not even if it was a girl or a guy. It could be anyone. Maybe even Tristan who had been looking jealous that day when Joey had walked away with Duke. Kaiba groaned. How was he supposed to get any work done when he could think of nothing but Joey making out with that cone headed freak? He had to find a way to keep them apart. Far apart.

Seto looked at his hand. The one that he had used to spank the blond's hot sexy ass. It had felt so good, the little tingle that it had brought to his hand. He wanted to touch him again, and not only to spank him. Seto wanted to fuck him. He needed to, he could think of nothing but the blond. He had to find out who he was in love with. He needed to know it soon.

But right now he had to get his work done. Seto forced himself to focus with little success. After a while Mokuba knocked at the door and walked right in to bring his brother some papers he would need. He didn't say a word but had his phone once again in his hand. And once again he was grinning from ear to ear.

_Maybe that could distract and clear my head, _Seto thought and asked his brother, "What's new with your girlfriend?"

"She isn't my girlfriend." Mokuba insisted again. "And there isn't much news. We talked a bit about games and then about Yami again and now she is asking how it had worked for him to get his own body instead of sharing with Yugi again. Do you know?"

"Why would I, ask the fucking Pharaoh about that. But call him, you're around that gang too much anyway." Seto said.

"Why? They're nice, and they actually have time to spend with me." Mokuba pointed out still staring at his phone.

"You know that I would spend more time with you if I could Mokuba." Seto said.

"I know and I didn't mean to sound like I was holding it against you big bro, it is just a fact." Mokuba stated and grinned at his phone.

"What do you know about that girl?" Seto asked again certain that he must know something when he was talking to her that much.

"Well not much about who she is. But I know what she likes, what books she read and liked, what games she owns, what food she enjoys and what music she listens to. I know that she loves to talk about spiritual stuff like ghosts and magic and all sorts of stuff like that. I know that she is intelligent and good with computer stuff. She also loves Duel Monsters and her favorite is Shinato, King of a Higher Plane." Mokuba kept rambling about other things she liked but Seto had stopped listening for the moment. That monster reminded him of someone, but it couldn't be.

Still he decided to do some research and have a little talk with Yami as well. He needed to know if he too was one of those special cases that Yami had talked about and how hard it would be for him to get back because Seto sure as hell didn't want that little monster back.

* * *

**Please Review.**

And next chapter LoveMyBro will be revealed, just in case you still didn´t get who it is. And then one little lusty moment and then a bit of action. But I guess I will end this soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to `someone who didn't have a name´, snapekicksass, Angel Dove1, sazyboo, YukitoNO1 and mandapandabug for the reviews.  
And a special thanks to firstForward for the spell and grammar check.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Seto was in his limo on his way to the little grocery store Joey worked in. He was relieved after a phone call with Yami who had informed him that spirits can't communicate with electronic devices. Yami apparently had tried to get in touch with Yugi just about a million times. It had never worked. There was no way that it could be Noah. But the bad news had been that if it was, he could come back the same way Yami had. But that didn't mater since LoveMyBro couldn't be Noah.

Now all that was left to do for the CEO was to find out who the hell had stolen his puppy's heart. And since the fight and the little spanking hadn't worked Seto decided to try placing pressure on Joey at his work place. Even if it wouldn't be nearly as much fun as the spanking had been.

Kaiba still felt a bit aroused at the memory of touching the blond's hot ass like that. Not only once like the first time but much more often and even harder this time. His hand had tingled and it had felt so good. He wanted nothing more than to touch him again. Not to spank him but really touch him and not only his ass he wanted all of his body. His strong yet slender body. He wanted to get him naked into his bed. He wanted to play with his skin, kiss him and bite his skin leaving little marks on his hot and sexy body so everyone could see that the little mutt had a master. He wanted to see the blond's face flushed from lust. It had looked so hot when Joey had blushed from embarrassment during the spanking. Seto wanted to see that face again and be able to touch him and fuck him and hear him moan. Hear the blond enjoy his touch.

But Seto knew too well that it would never happen. Joey hated him and said that he would never kiss Seto even if he was the last person on the planet. But still, Seto wanted him too much to simply give up. And he would make sure that even if he couldn't have his little stray, then no one would ever get him either.

To reach that goal Seto had to get rid of all the competition and to do that he needed to get rid of whoever had stolen Joey's heart. For that very reason he was currently on his way to Joey's work place. Once there he went straight to Joey.

"What da hell are ya doin' here moneybags," Joey asked as soon as he saw the CEO.

"I want an answer Joey." Kaiba just said to the blond teen.

"Ya can't make me tell ya anythin'." Joey just stated.

"I bet I can. Did you know that this shop belongs to me? I bought it recently." Seto informed the blond.

"Ya didn't. I'd know if ya did." Joey said.

"Oh trust me I did buy the shop and if you don't do as I say I will just have to kick you out. You don't want to lose your job over something like this do you?" Seto asked with a smug smile.

Joey looked at him and said "Ya kiddin' me. Ya freakin' kiddin' me? Why da hell do ya even wanna know so badly?"

"Because I just do. It isn't any of your business why. And now just tell me or leave this store and trust me you won't even be able to come back in for shopping and you will have to go on to the next store." Seto threatened in the hope to finally get a name out of the stubborn blond teen.

"Fuck ya! Ya can't take my job, and wanna know why ya can't? Because I'm gonna quit it ya jerk." And with that Joey left the shop. Sick of fighting the CEO for that stupid question.

Seto watched him as he left. Wondering why he hadn't just said a name to get it over with. Why was it so important to the blond that no one knew? No matter what the answer to that question was, he couldn't change it now. Seto would have to find another way to get the blond to speak and tell him. And Seto would have to find a way to get rid of Tristan, just in case he needed to. Maybe the way to get rid of Tristan was his family. If they moved Tristan would most likely move too. And that way he would be gone from the blond's life. Seto decided to get back to his office and do some work as well as some research on Tristan's family. Maybe he should do the same for Téa and her family as well. She seemed to be more into Yami but since that was hopeless she might go for someone single like Joey and Seto wanted to be prepared for that case.

On his way there his phone rang. Another update on Joey's whereabouts. 'Joey is nearly at Tristan's home.'

That was the last straw, Tristan had to go now. And as soon as Seto was at his office he worked on finding out where Tristan's father worked and how far he could get him sent away. By the end of the day Seto had managed to make sure that Tristan's father was offered a job that paid nearly twice as much and had less hours. But it would require them to move to England. Seto was proud of himself, now the man only had to accept the offer and get moving as soon as possible and he was rid of Tristan.

Once again his phone rang. More information about Joey. 'He is leaving Tristan's place with Tristan. They're both dressed up for going out.'

Seto groaned, the guy couldn't move fast enough. Seto had to get rid of Tristan and fast. Really fast. But for now Seto went home to get changed for going out as well. As soon as he knew where the two were headed he would be on his way to keep an eye on his blond dog in person.

One hour later Seto arrived in the night club that Joey and Tristan were in. It didn't take long for Seto to find the blond mop of hair and he nearly screamed when he did. Joey really was behaving like a bitch in heat. He was dancing with some blond guy. But the other blond guy was a really disgusting looking guy who had his long hair in a ponytail. Seto couldn't understand why anyone would want to dance with such an ugly guy. And Joey even danced much too seductive for his own good. The way he moved his hips around was simply arousing. Not only to the person he danced with but also to way too many people watching them. Seto could see that a lot of the people in the club were watching the hot blond dance and move his sexy body around. The way his hips moved to the music and not only his hips either. His whole body was unbelievably sexy. And his outfit, a pair of extremely tight fitting black leather pants and a red dress shirt that hang open over a tight black shirt. The sweat that was starting to form on his face from the dancing and the heat in the club only made him look even more seductive.

Seto watched for a while as the ugly guy with the blond ponytail danced with the hot blond and Seto was sure that half of the people in that room were wondering how the hell such an ugly guy could get that hot blond to dance with him. And Seto wondered the same thing. Joey was much too good for that slimy guy. Still for now he only watched unable to remove his eyes from the dancing body of his blond dream guy. After a few songs they stopped and went to join Tristan at the bar. Tristan was talking to someone else and hardly looked at Joey and his new flirt. Maybe he wasn't that much into Joey and more into Duke. Either way, Kaiba was certain that it was still safer to just get rid of the brunet and have that possible threat removed.

Seto saw them both drink a bit and it looked like Joey was only drinking soft drinks while the slightly older and much too ugly guy seemed to drink some fancy cocktail. The way that strange man moved made him look unbelievably arrogant and Seto simply wanted to punch him to death for the way he looked repeatedly at Joey's body. It stung to watch Joey laugh with the older man that looked like he went at least to college. Maybe Joey had a thing for older guys. Lyman had been a college student as well and this one might be about the same age. Maybe a slight bit older. But definitely uglier. Seto just couldn't get over how ugly the guy was that got to dance with Joey while Seto could only watch from afar. Joey couldn't have such bad taste could he?

After both were finished with their drinks they went back onto the dance floor and once more Seto could only watch Joey's marvelous and much too seductive movements.

And then it happened. For the third time in total Seto had to watch someone else kiss his blondie. How dare the ugly guy to press his ridiculous lips against such beautiful and perfect ruby ones? Seto had to get him out of there and so he walked over to the entrance right up to the bouncer and said, "I'll give you 8000 Japanese ¥ if you get that ugly blond ponytail guy over there out of here right NOW." and Seto pointed to the kissing couple.

"Deal," the bouncer simply said and held his hand open to cash in first.

Seto gave him the money with the words, "But don't let them know that I sent you there. Got it?"

The bouncer just nodded and walked over to the two blonds and told the ponytail one about some sort of complaint someone had and that he would have to leave. He half dragged the man out but much to Seto's dismay Joey signaled to Tristan that he was leaving and waved him good bye to follow that ugly ponytail out.

Seto groaned again. Why was it so hard to get the blond away from such an ugly crow. He was disgusting how could he still follow the guy out of there and where would he follow him to? Would they go to another night club or even to one of their houses? Joey couldn't be planning to spend a night with that ugly freak of nature.

At least he had a plan B. As soon as the ponytail was out Seto grabbed him and pulled him a bit away from a complaining Joey. But Seto quickly whispered to the snobby ugly guy, "If you dump Joey and pretend to like me I'll give you 8000 ¥ But don't tell him or I'll make your life a living hell."

"Fine." The freak said and actually started kissing Seto who only just kept himself from puking into the freak's face.

"Ya freakin' kiddin' me what da hell is goin' on? Kaiba why do ya keep doin' dat?" Joey half screamed.

"What do you mean?" Seto asked innocently. Hoping Joey would start another fight and he could try and spank his hot ass again.

"Ya know what I mean moneybags." Joey said looking angry.

"Sorry Joey but Seto is just so much hotter I mean just look at that body of his." The ponytail guy said and pressed himself closer to Kaiba, who once again had to fight the urge to puke.

"Yeah right and I'm da Easter bunny. Just piss off Vellian Crowler and have fun with da ice king." Joey said and walked off towards home. Seto grined and gave this Vellian as Joey had called him his money and then he wanted to leave.

"Maybe we could date some time." The ugly crow said.

"Not even in your dreams. I'd rather jump off of a cliff into a pot of boiling oil than have to get anywhere near you again." Seto said.

"Fine, but you owe me unless you want me to tell little Joey about this deal, and trust me I can get back at you for that." And with that he left.

Seto was glad as he was on his way home and got the message confirming that Joey too was at home. Seto hadn't expected it to be that hard to keep everyone else away from the blond's ass. This was the fourth person to kiss his blond hot pup since he had started his quest the night he had seen him with the first and so far only girl. And it was the third time he had to witness the kissing. And this time it was the worse. The other two at least had looked acceptable but this one was plain ugly. And still Joey had chosen the ugly crow over him.

Seto just knew that he would have nightmares again. If not the one w{h}ere he saw Joey kiss others than himself having to kiss this ugly Crowler guy.

As soon as he reached the mansion he looked for Mokuba. It still wasn't that late and the boy liked to stay up long past bedtime when Seto wasn't home to get him to bed. And considering his phone addiction he had since he'd started chatting with this LoveMyBro he was worse than before. Mokie never could find an end in his conversation.

Seto eventually found him in the living room on the couch but to his shock he didn't have his phone in his hands. Instead he had someone in his arms and was kissing instead of chatting. And he wasn't just kissing anyone, no he was kissing Noah Kaiba. How the hell was that even possible? Seto stared for a moment shocked that everyone had lost their freaking minds. Joey let an ugly freak of nature smooch his face up and his younger brother kissed the boy that had kidnapped him and tried to steal his body once. What the hell is wrong with them? Had everyone lost their freaking minds?

Seto grabbed Noah by his shirt collar and pulled him off of his brother screaming, "Get the hell out of here!"

Noah and Mokuba both stared at the oldest Kaiba and Mokuba was the first to find his voice so he said, "Put him down Seto please he doesn't have anywhere else to go. He just managed to come back here the same way Yami did and came straight to me."

"How did he even find out about that?" Seto still was still screaming furiously. First he had to watch Joey smooch with some ugly guy and now his brother was with a psycho. While he himself could only dream of his mutt because the freaking stray hated his guts. Who wouldn't freak.

"Mokuba told me in the chat." Noah explained. "Since I have been stuck in a cyber world for ages I could still switch between the afterlife and the electronic data world but I couldn't get here and so I decided to spend my time chatting with some people and met Mokuba online. After hearing about some of the things he said about shadow powers and spirits coming back and one being an ancient Egyptian one I figured it must be Mokuba and was psyched about it. And well I have to admit that I sort of pumped him for information on how to get back here. I doubted that he or you would just tell me."

"You're damn right I wouldn't have told you anything you should be rotting in hell you little brother thief get the hell away from Mokuba and stay the fucking hell away from him." Seto screamed and shoved him towards the main door of the building.

"But Seto he is our brother too. Adoptive brother counts as well please he needs our help he has nowhere to go and I really like him please." Mokuba begged. He had been sort of shocked when Noah had suddenly appeared in front of him and announced that he was LoveMyBro and that the Bro he meant was none other the Mokuba himself and that Noah had never been able to forget the kind young boy and had fallen in love with him. Mokuba had never liked anyone before neither girl nor guy and wasn't sure at first what he should do. He had never thought about his sexual orientation and just assumed to be heterosexual and also assumed that LoveMyBro was a girl since some things that he had said had sounded more girly like the time she or rather he had said, 'I really love my big brother, like LOVE-love'. It had stung a bit but Mokuba had still hoped to make her forget about her brother. Obviously that wasn't necessary anymore.

"I will not have this little bastard in my home and that is my final word." Seto screamed as he shoved him out of the door and closed it right in front of Noah.

Noah could still hear Mokuba beg inside but simply screamed loud enough for both brothers to hear. "Don't worry Mokuba, I'll get back in and I'll make Seto beg for me to come back just wait and see. Don't worry about me my love."

And Noah meant what he said. He had been in the data world long enough to know everything Seto had been up to. Noah knew about a contract that Seto had typed that would keep some dude called Lyman from Joey as well as all the messages that kept telling the CEO where Joey was and what the blond was doing. It was clear that Seto had an interest in the blond and it was also clear that Seto would be more than pissed if Noah were to stay at Joey's place. He had the address thanks to the database Seto had started on Joey. And Noah would make damn sure that his dear brother would get nowhere near the blond's pants, until the jerk would allowed him to date Mokuba.

And Noah already had a plan that, if Joey played along, would really piss Seto off. And Noah had a feeling that Joey would be all too happy to help him to really annoy the hell out of Seto.

* * *

**Please review**

And I know some might not like Noah but I love him and believe him to be perfect for Mokuba, because even after all the evil he has done (and I blame his father for all of that, the poor kid was used by the evil man) Noah saved everyone, giving his own live and he did it for Mokuba. He thought about him before saving everyone. And the mean Seto only went on with his tournament, so much for graditude. So now this is Noah's revange.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to ShadowPrincess96, Angel Dove1, snapekicksass and suzanne for the review.  
A special thanks to first Forward for fixing the grammar and spelling mistakes.

This chapter is for snapekicksass! Hope you like how Noah tries to get back at Seto.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Noah reached Joey's apartment block and looked around. There was a guy in a car and he already had his phone out. That must be one of the four detectives of Seto's. Noah walked right up and knocked on the window of the driver's door. The man rolled down the window and looked questioningly at the young teen. "Hi, I'm Noah, I just thought I'd let you know since you will want to text Seto that I intend to move in with Joey. See ya." And with that he walked to the entrance of the apartment building and rang the bell.

"Yeah, who's dere?" Joey's voice asked over the speaker.

"You won't believe it but it's Noah Kaiba and I need a bit of help please, I can help you piss off Seto as well." Noah said hoping to tempt the blond teen. He could still be mad about the trying to trap them in the virtual world and steal their body story. But Noah hoped that he had been forgiven after helping them in the end. Kaiba obviously hadn't but maybe Joey was more forgiving and if not he could always try to go to Yugi's place and let him help with talking Joey into getting back at Seto.

"Wait, I'm comin' down." Joey said hesitantly.

A few moments later the blond teen stood in front of the green haired boy. "What exactly do ya want from me?" Joey asked sounding like he didn't trust the boy in front of him.

"First I want to warn you. That guy in the car over there." He pointed to the detective he was talking to a moment before. "He is a private detective. Seto is paying him to spy on you. Him and three others. If I got the information that he is collecting on you right, and I'm really sure I did, then he is desperately trying to get everyone that wants to date you away from you because he wants to be the first to get into your pants."

"Ya kiddin' me right?" Joey said still not truly willing to believe it, even if he had to admit that it was the only thing that made sense after Seto had stolen a girl and a guy right in front of his nose and then the thing with Duke. And the spankings suddenly would make some sense too, Kaiba had always looked more like the fist in guts or face kind of guy than the spanking an opponent guy.

"Nope, I'm serious. He wants you, like really wants you. He even made sure that Tristan's dad got a job offer in England because Seto wasn't sure if he was into you or not." Noah said. That had been the last thing he had noticed before leaving the electronic world to go to the afterlife and from there use the same way that Yami had used. But he wasn't done with explaining things to Joey, "He also made a contract with a guy called Lyman Banner who used to work with you and considering the contract, he is no longer allowed to be in the same country as you are. As long as he isn't in the same country, Seto pays all his expenses like housing, some money for food and clothing as well as his college funds And he will have to help him to get a job when the college time is over."

"Ya kiddin' me? Dat jerk face Lyman sold me da Kaiba?" Joey said shocked. He could have warned him like Duke had but no the jerk just happily ran off and got paid by Kaiba for it.

"Yes he did I'm afraid. But I have a great idea on how you might be able to get Seto really pissed off." Noah said with an evil grin on his face and added, "One of the ideas I have would be letting me stay here, since he kicked me out to keep me away from Mokuba. I bet he would hate seeing me here even more."

"In dat case, come right in." Joey said and walked upstairs with him. Once inside he said to his father, "Dad, I got a friend over for a while he had a fight with his bro and doesn't want da stay home for a few days. No worries, da family knows dat he's here."

Joey took Noah into his own room and sat down close to the window from where the detective could see them hoping it would piss Kaiba off even more. "Okay kiddo, what are de other plans of ya?"

"Well I have to admit that I'm not sure if you'll like the plan at all, but I think it is a great plan, but it would require a bit of flirting with some rich guys that Seto is working with. He can't pay them out as easily as the others. And I know a few that would especially piss him off because he hates them." Noah informed the blond and hoped that he would play along.

"I don't know, it wouldn't be fair da just use a guy." Joey said.

"They are all guys that keep switching some boy toys around anyway, they wouldn't mean it anymore seriously then you and would only want to get into your pants. And you don't have to let them get that far. A challenge is usually refreshing for them and a virgin even more." Noah told the blond praying he would play along.

"What made ya think I'm a virgin?" Joey asked with a dark red blush on his face.

"Seto's information on you told me and the dark crimson blush on your face just confirmed it. He heard something from Duke and Lyman that makes him sure that you never had a guy, though he isn't 100% sure if you ever had a girl in bed though." Noah stated simply.

Joey blushed even more and mumbled, "No girls either but don't tell da jerk that."

"No worries I'm mad at him anyway and won't help him. It's just the opposite, actually I want to get revenge on him for kicking me out of my own home, at least it was mine and should be mine as much as his. And he doesn't approve of me dating Mokuba and that is the worst." Noah complained.

"Ya into little Mokie? I didn't know dat. And what about da kiddo does he like ya too?" Joey asked.

"Well he was shocked, like really shocked when he saw me and when he found out that I was his chat flirt, he had thought I was a girl even though I never said that. How could he think me a girl? Well anyway, he was really surprised and it took him a few moments to straighten his thoughts but he came to the conclusion that it doesn't matter what gender I am since he fell in love with my character while chatting and he really liked me there and so he wanted to give us a try and we were kissing and making out a little as Seto came home and totally freaked on us and kicked me out." Noah had a loving smile while he had talked but finished with a big angry pout on his face.

"But I have another problem, what happens with Tristan. Ya said Kaiba is tryin' da get his dad da move. Will dat work?" Joey sounded worried as he asked about his friend moving away. He knew Tristan for so long and didn't want to lose his best friend.

"I'm afraid his father most likely will take the offer since it is a very good one, but I guess you could offer for him to stay here and I could go to Yugi's. I bet that if Tristan tells his parents that he wants to stay because he doesn't want to switch schools during senior year, most of all not to another country, I guess it might work. And Seto would be positively more than just pissed if Tristan moved in with you." Noah said with a huge grin on his face at the thought of how Seto might react when he found that out.

Since it was very late by now Joey waited till the next day to talk to Tristan in school. Noah was at Yugi's place. The two of them had walked past there before school since Noah was officially dead, so he obviously had no place in any school and that was something that was really hard to explain to Joey's dad so they thought it would be best for him to stick around the game shop and help Yugi's gramps who was much more used to all the weird stuff that was going on around them.

On that morning Tristan was in a really bad mood. And Joey assumed that his dad had talked to him by now.

"I got really bad news and you'll never guess what it is." Tristan said sounding really disappointed.

"Ya dad got a job in England and wants ya da move?" Joey just guessed with a wide grin on his face.

"How did you know and what's so funny about it?" Tristan asked, upset that his friend was grinning

at the thought of him leaving.

"Because I've been told by Noah. He's back the same way as Yami. And he's helpin' me at gettin' back at Kaiba. Who by da way is behind dat shit with ya dad movin'." Joey informed. "But we have a plan. Just tell ya parents dat ya can stay with me and my dad. Ya parents know dad and all and dad said he was fine with it already. And ya parents will say yes if ya say dat ya worry about gettin' bad grades with a school switch like dat in senior year."

"You mean it I could stay at your place and wouldn't have to leave? But wait, what the hell has Kaiba got to do with this?`" Tristan was really confused now.

"You'll never believe dat anyway just believe me when I tell ya dat ya will piss him off when ya move in with me. But he might try and pull something funny on ya." Joey warned.

Duke looked a little worried. Joey obviously finally believed that Seto was after him but to let Tristan move in with him might get the brunet friend in some serious trouble. Especially if the move of Tristan's parents was already part of Seto's keep everyone out of Joey's pants scheme. "You know Tristan you could come and stay with me that might be safer for you." Duke suggested.

"Oh man where's da fun in dat?" Joey whined. He knew that if Tristan's parents would allow it he would chose Duke over Joey a hundred times over.

"I'll talk to my parents maybe I can stay with one of you two and thanks for the offer. I really appreciate it guys." Tristan said. And Joey just knew that he would first ask if he could stay at Duke's but there wasn't any grown ups there so maybe his parents would be more comfortable with his place. But then again, Duke might be right that it was safer for Tristan with Duke. Kaiba had completely lost it. To go as far as to make Tristan move and then the game and all the money to get rid of Lyman and all that just because he wanted to be the first to get to Joey. Joey really didn't get what was going on in the brunet's brain and couldn't help but wonder if he really just wanted to have sex or if there was more behind it that he would go through so much trouble.

After school that day Joey went with Noah to a little café where one of the business partners of Kaiba's would be there rather often and Joey was all dressed up in the hope to attract the attention of the guy. Noah knew a lot about all of Kaiba's meetings and there was going to be a party soon where Kaiba and the other guy would be. And if Joey could manage to accompany that other guy, Kaiba would be more than pissed. There wouldn't be much that he could do about it and Joey would just love to see what he would try this time around.

Unfortunately the businessman wasn't the youngest. But Joey could deal with it for once. Usually he liked guys a tiny bit older rather than younger. And considering the picture Noah had shown him he wasn't that bad looking either.

And in person he looked even a little bit better Joey thought. Not what he usually might be going for but then again, he wasn't exactly experienced especially with guys.

And it was easy. Less than half an hour after the man had arrived at the café, Joey left with Noah, and with an invitation to the party that he had been aiming for. That would be one fun night out. A rich and not too bad looking date and a pissed off Kaiba.

* * *

**Please Review**

Next chapter will be about the party and after that there will be a bit of action.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to Violet-Eclipse, snapekicksass, Angel Dove1, Dark-Angel-Princess 01, YukitoNO1, ShadowPrincess96, and mandapandabug for the reviews  
A special thanks to firstForward for the spell and grammar check.

This chapter is for mandapandabug! Hope you'll like it as a prize.

* * *

Chapter 10

Noah helped Joey to get ready for the party and Joey was visibly a bit nervous. He obviously still didn't feel really comfortable to just mess with a guy to get back at Seto. Still it would only be this one time at least for now. Tristan had moved in with Duke, and Tristan was over the moon with happiness.

Joey on the other hand had been acting strange. Something was up that the blond didn't want to talk about and all Noah had found out was that it had something to do with Seto. But what it was, he wasn't sure of.

He had asked repeatedly if Noah was really sure that Kaiba only wanted to get in his pants or if there was something else that made him go through such length to keep everyone away from him. Of course Noah didn't know the answer as to what exactly Seto wanted other than what he had assumed.

In the end Joey went to the party like planned and decided to flirt a little with this businessman. Even if it was more to see how Kaiba would react to it.

Seto didn't really want to go to the party but it was part of his job to be present and pretend to enjoy it. It was a good occasion for some lighter business talk and to manipulate other businessman. He needed to be careful though since the others would try to manipulate him too. But he was smart and not easily manipulated.

But that particular party turned out to be the worst he had ever had the displeasure to attend. One of his business partners once again had a new boy toy. And this time it was none other than Joey Wheeler. What the hell was wrong with the blond. First the ugly freak of nature and now the old businessman. Did that guy have no standards at all?

How the hell was Seto supposed to get rid of that man, he had to work with the man himself and couldn't just ship him away or threaten to take over his business. His business was much better established than Duke's. But he had to get rid of him somehow. He couldn't just watch him play with the blond and then throw him aside like he had done with so many others.

Part of Seto wondered why it even bothered him so much that this man would only play with Joey. It was exactly what Seto wanted to do himself wasn't it? So why did the thought of someone else wanting to do that bother him so much more than the thought of someone actually loving the blond? Why did it worry him that someone might hurt the young blond man? He didn't understand himself anymore. Stupid teenage hormones. _They just mess everything up. It is so much easier without them. _His relationship with Mokuba was spiralling downwards because of them too. They'd always been so close but recently both of them had been a bit in their own world. Seto with his thoughts about Blondie and Mokuba with Noah. Why did it have to get so complicated? Seto had never thought that he could ever think back to his time with Mokuba in the orphanage and think that easy. Or even the time alone with Gozaburo was easy compared to this now. At least he and his brother had been really close and stuck together. They had been inseparable. And now this. Mokuba refused to talk to his brother because Seto refused to give Noah a chance. Couldn't he see that he only worried about him? Noah wasn't good enough for his baby brother. How could Mokuba even consider giving Noah a chance not to mention dating and kissing the little bastard after everything that had happened. Noah had tried to steal Mokuba's body, he had tried to steal his life that way and Seto couldn't just forget that he had done that to his brother. Never.

And the fact that Joey kept distracting him didn't help Seto's relationship with Mokuba in the least. Mokuba hadn't noticed anything while he had been constantly chatting but now he started to notice his change in behavior and that he happened to be absent-minded every now and then. Not often, but Seto never used to be absent-minded and now he had been caught in his dream world twice by his little brother in one week. It was no surprise that Mokuba grew suspicious of his behavior.

He also had noticed the constant countless messages Seto received during the one day and assumed by now that Seto had a secret girlfriend or boyfriend. But so far Seto had kept the truth from his brother. It was complicated enough without Mokuba finding out about how much Seto was messing around in the life of Mokuba's friends the geek squad.

Seto watched the 'happy couple' but couldn't help but notice that something was different. Joey kept looking to him. And he did flirt and smile to the other man but he didn't go at him as much as the others. He was more reserved. Granted this party wasn't a wild night club but still, something was off.

But he definitely looked hot in his tight pants and tight fitting dress shirt. And the way he moved and looked. Seto noticed that Joey was looking his way every now and then. After awhile Seto knew what was wrong. Joey must know what was going on. Because of that he was acting differently. He was trying to drive Seto insane. And it was working. The way he would lick his lips after drinking something. Or whenever something was in his drink like an olive he would pick it up with his fingers and slowly move it between his ruby lips and then push it into his hot mouth with his index finger just to leave the finger there for a moment before very, very slowly moving it back out. The old man didn't even seem to notice that some of Joey's hot flirty movements weren't for him but Seto was sure they were. Joey was sometimes looking right into his eyes. It drove Seto absolutely insane and he wanted nothing more than to walk over and kiss the blond breathless whether Joey wanted to or not.

But Seto's self control kept him in place. He talked to the other businessman like nothing was going on. Just his eyes would go back to the blond all the time and it was harder to focus on any conversation but he managed to listen enough to keep himself out of trouble.

Still it felt strange to have Joey look at him like that and try to make him hot like that when he was with some other sick idiotic businessman there. If he wanted a sugar daddy he could have said something, but somehow Seto had the feeling that this was about something completely different.

How much had Noah known when he went to the blond, what had he told him? Was this some sort of sick revenge on him? If it was, it was unfortunately working far too well for Seto's taste.

Seto had to find a way to get Joey the hell away from that guy. Otherwise he would never be able to find any sleep that night and would only wonder what they might be doing. Seto had to fight a groan at the thought what that businessman would want to be doing with the hot young blond.

But there was absolutely nothing Seto could do right now other than watch. And he couldn't keep his eyes of them. Joey was just too seductive for his own goddamn good. And he kept looking at Seto driving him even more nuts.

The worst was to watch them kiss. To just stand there rooted to the ground and pretend that everything was fine. To talk to some other freaking businessman that was trying to screw with your fucking mind while the hot blond was exchanging saliva with his goddamn sugar daddy. Seto wished he could just walk over there and kill that freak that dared to kiss his little doggy. But he couldn't he was a businessman himself and had to play his role in this place. He had to stay calm and look like he didn't give a damn. And that had never been as hard as it was right now.

Seto kept watching them and was always happy when someone started to talk to Joey's freaking sugar daddy. It would stop them from flirting and making out for as long as the chat lasted. Seto considered walking over there and do some distracting himself, but it might just end into a fight between the mutt and him and that wouldn't do in this place. And even though Seto could control himself he highly doubted that Joey could too.

In the end he opted to try and talk with Joey alone if there would be a chance. He kept watching them waiting for an opening and couldn't believe his luck as Joey left the older mans side to go to the bathroom. Seto followed suit and went right in after him.

"Do you like older man?" Seto just asked. "Or are you after a sugar daddy this time? Since you can't have the one you wanted."

"Just shut it moneybags, ya don't look good when ya jealous." Joey just said with a wide grin.

"Why should I be jealous, I don't need a sugar daddy." Seto said still hoping that Joey had no clue, but fearing that the little Noah monster had spilled things that should have stayed secret.

"I know what ya did. With Lyman with Duke and with Tristan," Joey said sounding angry. "What da hell are ya doin' dat for? I mean it ain't gonna change dat I hate ya."

Again Seto felt the by now much too familiar sting. "I don't know what you mean." Seto said hoping that he could make Joey doubt Noah's story and stop the ridiculous behavior with the other guy that was outside.

"Yeah sure ya don't." Joey said sarcastically and walked closer to the CEO. So close that their bodies almost touched. Then Joey brought his hands up to hold Seto's face and moved his lips closer to brunet's lips, so close that Seto could feel the breath coming from those ruby lips. Seto's eyes widened. He couldn't believe that this was real. His heart started to race as he stared at the hot blond that was about to kiss him. To finally bring their lips into contact. "Ya want da know a secret Kaiba?" Joey asked but Seto couldn't make a sound, all he wanted was to finally feel those lips on his own, "Ya ain't as cool as ya think ya are. And ya just proved me right the way ya look." And with that Joey walked a step back letting go of Seto's face. "And now stay da hell out of my life moneybags."

And with that Joey left the bathroom. Seto just stood there rooted in place, hardly able to control himself. This was all Noah's fault, he had told Joey, he must have hooked Joey up with the other man. Seto had to get rid of Noah, but how? He could always let Mokuba distract the little devil but that wasn't a good idea either, Seto had to protect his brother as well. And even if Seto could get Noah out of the way, he still needed to get rid of Joey's newest flirt. Even if Joey didn't seem to be even remotely as interested as he had with the others. But unfortunately this stupid sugar daddy was definitely interested in his new little boy toy.

Seto would just have to find some other young guy that would try his luck at the older man and get in between Joey and his new lover. And Seto would just have to hope that he could manage that fast enough to prevent the two of them to get too close.

Seto took a few deep breath and walked out of the bathroom like nothing had happened. He couldn't let his guard down in a place like this and right now there wasn't much that he could do other than hope that Joey wouldn't go home with the other man but alone to his own. And hope that he would be informed once Joey was safely home and away from the other man. But unfortunately he wasn't sure that it would happen. He hadn't been warned that Joey would be at the party. His detectives hadn't informed him about that. The last news from them was that Joey was already home. And Seto just knew that Noah was behind this lack of information. He must have distracted whoever was currently supposed to watch Joey, and Seto couldn't be sure that Noah wouldn't sneak him back inside. But he could order the detective to watch Joey when he left the party. He could inform them about Joey's whereabouts and hope that they didn't fail him again. And they had better not fail him again or he would make them regret it.

* * *

Please Review

About the guessing game, I know there wasn't really much in it yet, but next chapter will more or less give it away for sure, so if you want to particapate, give a guess before the next chapter comes out.

ShadowPrincess96 said Tristan  
mandapandabug said Kaiba

Was that all so far or did I miss someone's guess? If yes, write again please, just to make sure that I don't forget it. I just looked through the reviews but that was all I could find so far... anyway good luck with the guess.

And there will be lots and lots of action in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to ShadowPrincess96, Angel Dove1, snapekicksass, Dark-Angel-Princess 01 and YukitoNO1 for the reviews.  
A special thanks to firstForward for the spell and grammar check.

**Warning:** This chapter has a little cliffhanger, if you really hate them then wait till the next chapter is out!

* * *

Chapter 11

A few days had passed since the party. And a lot had changed since then. The best thing was that Seto had overheard that Tristan was living with Duke even after Joey had offered to let him stay with him. That meant that Tristan might actually be beneficial in keeping the dice boy away from Joey.

The bad thing was that Joey knew everything. Noah that little monster must have told him. And now Joey was driving him crazy. Like during that party, he looked more alluring than ever with a wicked grin on his face like he wanted to say, 'You're never gonna get this.' The way he moved in his chair and played with the end of his pencil with his lips and tongue made Seto believe that he wasn't only chewing it when he was nervous anymore, he was playing with it and then grinning. School had turned into pure torture.

The other good thing was that Joey hadn't been seen with the older businessman again, or with another. Seto also had two good reasons to be relatively certain that Joey wasn't sneaking out again. The first reason was that he had replaced the detective that had let him sneak out without noticing, and the second reason was that Seto himself had started to stay outside of Joey's apartment most evenings to watch the blond through his window whenever he walked past. On such nights he could be certain that Joey was in his apartment at least until midnight.

Of course this wasn't peeping or stalking, Seto simply wanted to make sure that Joey was safely at home. And he got rewarded nearly every evening he did that. Which was another good thing, as well as a bad one. Someone should have really taught Joey that it wasn't the smartest idea to not close the blinds or curtains when he was getting changed that close to the window. Unfortunately for Seto the window wasn't very big so Seto only could see the upper body of the hot blond but that alone was worth standing there in the dark ally. Fortunately for Seto was the fact that he couldn't see anything else, which meant that all the others that might notice Joey's astonishing body when walking by at such a time couldn't see too much either.

So far no one had noticed that Seto had stood in the ally opposite Joey's apartment. It was a small and dark ally that was hardly used at all. Seto believed it more discreet than sitting in a car where someone might wonder what he was doing in there for so long. This way he could just wear some old washed out clothing, a cap and some sunglasses and pretend to be someone on a walk if Joey noticed him standing there. In the dark he shouldn't be able to recognize him. Noah hadn't looked once into in his direction either, which was another good thing.

No one knew that he was watching Joey. Again, it only for his own safety, so Seto was not peeping or stalking. After all Seto wouldn't do either one.

Ever since the first time that Seto had seen Joey getting changed school was even more torturous than before. Knowing how hot Joey's upper body was, the well defined muscles, and still slender figure, made Joey's attempts to drive him insane all the more effective. Sometimes Seto really wondered if the blond wanted him to lose it and rape him. The way he would present himself at times sure made it seem that way.

And this was one of those times. Seto wasn't even sure if it was on purpose because they had a pop quiz to write and Joey was once again clueless. Seto had known that Joey would be in trouble the second that the teacher had walked in and announced the pop quiz. It was about everything from the last week and Joey had been too busy with driving Seto insane to listen to the lessons.

And in this class there was no Yugi or Téa around, so the only person whose answer Joey could try to look at were Seto's. And that gave him an evil idea.

He used one of his blank papers that he had for notes to write the blond a little offer down and threw it over to his table. Joey unfolded it and as he read, 'All the answers for a little bit of making out in the bathroom after class.' And it was the last class for school so Seto would have plenty of time. The fire in Joey's eyes was back. Joey looked over at the CEO and simply mouthed 'Never.'

Then he looked back to his paper. Seto hadn't seen him write down anything apart from maybe his name. And it was bad for Joey. Seto had recently found out that the little blondy was close to failing this class as well as some others and so he knew that he might not be able to graduate if he failed the pop quiz. He would have no choice but to agree in the end. Seto started to copy all his own answers on a paper and then folded it neatly and played with it to tempt the blond. It worked, Joey's eyes kept looking at it longingly to the paper, just to let his eyes wander further to the teen holding it**, **with an angry glare. Seto would sometimes look questioningly at him to see if Joey had changed his mind.

After just a few moments a wicked grin started to play around the blond's lips and soon after he was less interested in chewing on his pencil and more interested in playing with it again. He started to lick his ruby lips more often than not and nibbled nervously a little on his bottom lip. There wasn't a second that he didn't draw the brunet's eyes to those ruby lustrous lips. And it was clear to Seto that he wanted more than just the answers, and he wanted to ensure that Seto would do anything just to get close to those lips, or why else would he drive him even more crazy.

About 10 minutes before the end Joey wrote something on a piece of paper and threw it to Seto. It read 'I'll give you ONE kiss. NO touching, NOTHING else, just ONE kiss. And you give me all answers for today and for the next 10 times I ask for answers as well. Deal?'

He had to be crazy. Just one kiss for a total of 11 times of help? That wasn't nearly enough payment.

Seto looked over Joey's body, he wanted more, so much more, but this was a start and who knew if he would ever get another chance like this. But these answers and 10 more times? Was one kiss truly worth it? Joey looked at him and once more let his tongue move over his lips, very slowly. Seto gave a little nod before throwing the paper over to Joey's table. How could he refuse those lips he could hardly wait for his reward, no matter how little it was. At least he knew the blond would keep his promise. Joey wasn't the kind of guy that wouldn't pay up to what he owed someone.

And he was right, as soon as the class was over Joey walked right towards the bathrooms and Seto followed suit. Excited to finally be the one to kiss those perfect lips. Once both were alone in the bathroom Joey grinned at Seto. He still had the same wicked triumphant grin on his lips. "Ya really must want me badly da take a deal like dat." Joey said still with his grin.

"Don't get your ego too high, it isn't like I need to go out of my way to give you some answers." Seto said dryly.

"Sure ya don't, did ya go out of ya way da get rid of Lyman or maybe Duke? And what was dat 'bout Tristan's dad and da new job?" Joey asked.

Seto swallowed a groan. Joey knew too much already but Seto wouldn't let the blond know how much that bothered him. "Just quit your bragging and pay up."

"Fine, but ya gotta close ya eyes." Joey said as his grin got even bigger.

Seto did as ordered with a little grin on his own face. So much for Joey's statement that he wouldn't kiss him if he was the last human alive. Seto felt one hand softly touching his left shoulder and another on his right cheek. He leaned down a little to make it easier for the smaller male to reach his lips. He could hardly wait to feel those ruby lips on his own and hoped to be able to play with his tongue a little. But all he suddenly felt were the other's lips on his left cheek. "There ya go." Joey said with a voice that showed how amusing he found this.

"You're kidding me right?" Seto said, immediately grabbing the smaller one around his waist and pulling him closer. He wouldn't let him get of it that easily.

"No I mean it now let me da hell go. I said one kiss and dat was one kiss. You forgot da specify where ya wanted da kiss." Joey said grinning wickedly.

Seto had to admit that he had a point. And what was worse, was that he should have thought of it before, after all he was a businessman and to be tricked like that by Joey? How had that happened, oh right Joey had driven him insane before with his playful lips. But even though he had a point, Seto was far from letting him of the hook that easily. Seto pressed him against the nearest wall and looked him deep into the eyes. His grin was disappearing as Seto moved his face closer to his and Joey turned his head saying, "I told ya one kiss and ya got dat." His face blushed a little as he said those words.

"And you honestly believe that I'll let you get away with a little peck on a cheek and pass that as a kiss? After all the work you put into driving me crazy, maybe I should show you the difference between a peck on the cheek and a real kiss." Seto said, removing one arm from around the other's waist and bringing it up to his face to hold his lustrous lips in position.

"Don't ya dare." Joey said warningly.

But Kaiba didn't listen he just held on to the blond's face and pressed his lips against Joey's. He enjoyed the felling of the soft ruby lips against his own for a moment before he started gently to nibble on the bottom lip. Joey started to fight him and press against his shoulders to get free but Seto was stronger and he just kissed him even more passionately biting the lower lip just enough to draw a little bit of blood and be able to taste it. Joey let a slight faint groan escape, parting his lips and teeth just enough so that Seto could put pressure on the side of his cheeks. He pressed the skin between his teeth stopping him from closing them again before he dared to plunder the blond's hot mouth with his tongue. Joey was still fighting to get free and after a while he felt something wet on his fingers. A tear, that ran down the blond's cheek. Seto stopped and looked at him. Only one tear had escaped but there were more in his eyes. Still there was ire in them too, he wasn't about to give up.

"Let me da hell go." Joey commanded him. His voice wasn't shaking or weak or anything. He was still a fighter even with the single tear, and considering his facial expression and voice it might even have been from anger more than anything else.

Seto looked at him for a moment longer. He wanted him, now even more than before. But he wanted Joey to want him too. Seto leaned closer again, close enough that Joey must have been able to feel his breath on his skin and whispered, "Trust me, you will be mine and begging for more one day."

"Not even in ya dreams." was Joey's feisty reply.

"Trust me, plenty of times in my dreams. And I plan to turn every single one of them into a reality one day." Seto said before letting go of the smaller man who simply stood there. Not even running away like Seto had assumed he would.

"I hate ya, but ya not gonna scare me or anythin'. And ya will never get me, I'll never want a jerk like ya." Joey said completely cool and slowly left the room.

Seto took a few deep breaths after feeling once again the usual sting at the blond's words. And he wondered why it hurt so much that Joey didn't want him. It wasn't like Seto was in love with him either. He just wanted him one time and nothing else. Just some fun that was all.

He walked out slowly still seeing the blond walking in front of him towards the exit of the building and then to the gate where their ways would part. At the gate Seto saw a girl in the school uniform of another school and wondered what she was doing there. Part of him already feared that she was there for Joey and that he once again had chosen a girl. But she looked simple enough probably as easy to get rid of as the first girl had been. The strange thing was just that he knew her from somewhere. But he wasn't sure where.

But more disturbing was that Tristan and Duke were waiting a few meters before the gate. Probably plan[n]ing to do something with Joey and Kaiba still hated it when Joey and Duke were too close to each other.

"There you are Kaiba. How could you do that?" The girl at the gate asked, and as soon as he was out of the building Joey stopped in his tracks and looked at her but didn't say anything.

"Do I even know you?" Seto simply asked back, still walking at the same pace. He knew that he knew her from somewhere but since he couldn't remember where, she couldn't have been that important. But he saw Joey turn to him with a warning look and shake his head a little.

"Do you know me? You SHOULD know me you jerk. You kissed me, you made me break up with my boyfriend and then you ignore me and a month later I get fired because I'm 5 minutes late?" She screamed at him furiously.

At least thanks to her gesture towards Joey at the boyfriend break up comment Seto remembered who he was talking to. The gold digging wannabe bitch. "Great now you made me remember the worst kiss of my life and I had just worked so hard to forget that." Seto stated dryly. This girl had nerves first she kissed Joey right in front of him, then second she did so during working hours and third she still dared to be late after he was just waiting for another reason to kick her out**. **The first one hadn't been valid at the time since by that time Joey had someone else and he hadn't wanted to risk them getting back together. Again Joey looked at him this time rather angered and mouthed to stop it. Seto couldn't help but wonder if he was taking her side because he still had some sort of feelings for her.

"You should pay for that, you ruined everything. No one will employ me with the résumé you gave me, I sound like a freaking whore in it." She was still screaming at him.

"That's what happens if you behave like one." Seto simply said. Joey just rolled his eyes and was about to say something to the girl.

But she was first to say, "That's it you jerk, you have no right to treat me like that you freak." And then she really shocked Seto. She pulled out a gun and just said, "I'm not going to let anyone use me like that."

From then on everything happened so fast that Seto couldn't even tell what happened first. Joey screaming his name, moving in front of Seto who was just two steps to the side. Or Duke and Tristan running to the girl to stop her or the shot. The loud echoing sound of the gun being fired.

Everything seemed too quiet after the sound of the gun. After the shot that was supposed to kill Seto Kaiba. Part of Seto was wondering why he didn't feel any pain until he realized that Joey had been in the way before the bullet had been fired. And now he fell, backwards to the ground while Tristan and Duke reached the crazy girl that had tried to kill someone over something banal like this.

Joey lay there lifeless on the ground of the school pathway. The red blood starting to soak his shirt and slowly run down to the floor. There was so much blood. Seto was frozen in place for the shortest amount of time but then he screamed, "JOEY!", and he ran to the blond already shrugging out of his coat. Seto folded the coat as small as he could as fast as possible and pressed it on the wound that was just below his ribcage on the left side.

Joey was hardly breathing as he looked at Seto through half lidded eyes mumbling, "Tristan." and then his eyes closed and his breathing stopped.

* * *

**Please Review**

And sorry for the cliffy but you have been warned.

And no worries, I would never kill my little Joey.

Also who regreats having guessed Kaiba? I mean it wasn't said for certain yet, but well there was a reason I ended the guessing game. :P


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to snapekicksass, Angel Dove1, Violet-Eclipse, suzanne, My Puppys Dragon, drivenbyrevenge and ShadowPrincess96 for the reviews.  
A special thanks to firstForward for the spell and grammar check.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_(Joey was hardly breathing as he looked at Seto through half lidded eyes mumbling, "Tristan." and then his eyes closed and his breathing stopped)_

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Seto screamed. There was hardly anyone left at the school since Seto and Joey had taken some time to get out. But Duke ran over to them after he and Tristan had gotten the gun out of the girl's hands. She was staring at Joey. She hadn't wanted to hurt him. She had wanted to scare Seto, to shoot just past him, just to scare him, but not to hurt anyone. Seto had deserved to get a fright. He was mean and cold and had hurt her so much after all that she had already been through. After being bullied in school her whole life and now he had played with her feelings and hurt her so much. And then the job, she needed the money for her mother. Her father had run out on them for another guy and there was her little brother that needed care and so her mother couldn't work. And now she had even seen Seto kiss some blond guy in front of a night club, just like her father had chosen another man over her mother, Seto had chosen a man over her. The same night club she had met Joey in. And Joey had been there too. How could Seto do something like that. He had deserved to get a fright, but she hadn't wanted anyone to get hurt. Most of all not Joey who had never been anything but kind to her. She had been the one to hurt him, not only today, but by kissing Kaiba too. She had regretted it, after Kaiba had shown no more interest at all and then after being fired she had regretted it even more. But Kaiba had been young and good looking and rich, and she had needed the job, and money, and now this. Now Joey lay there on the ground with blood all over him. And it was her fault.

"Press my coat to the wound." Seto ordered Duke as soon as he reached them. Seto was happy that his voice sounded half way normal and steady. His poker face was back in place. He could do this, he wouldn't let Joey die. Seto had worked so hard to get him for himself and now death just wanted to swoop in and take him, well screw death.

Seto saw that Tristan was already on the phone to call for help. And duke Duke pressed the coat onto the wound just like he had been ordered. Seto tried to feel the blond's pulse hoping that just his breathing had temporarily stopped but he couldn't find a pulse. He tilted Joey's head back and lifted his chin a bit before pinching his nose closed and covering those lips with his own. But unlike with the kiss a few moments ago, he wished he didn't have to press their lips together. He blew into Joey's mouth and watched as his chest rose a bit. And then he did the same a second time. He watched him for a moment. Still no reaction, no breathing. Seto placed his hands on the center of the blond's chest. One of his hands over the other with his arms straight, and then he pressed his chest down counting each press till he reached 30. It didn't take long less than 20 seconds and then he once again tilted Joey's head back to blow air into the other's lungs.

Again and again Seto repeated those steps. Again and again he blew air into the other's lungs. After a while he noticed that Joey's ruby lips had lost most of their color. "More pressure." He said with a quick side glance to Duke.

Tristan and Duke exchanged a look and Tristan mumbled, "It isn't doing any good is it?"

_Fool_, was all Seto thought but he didn't waste any energy on explaining that CPR couldn't bring Joey back it wouldn't do anything but ensure that his brain got enough oxygen. Without CPR nothing could help him but as long as Seto kept going a defibrillator could get him back. That was his only chance and until that machine got there with the ambulance he had to keep going to save Joey's brain cells. Joey needed the few he had and Seto would make damn sure that he kept them. He wouldn't lose him, he refused to lose him to anyone or anything not even death.

But he still feared to lose him. His lips got paler by the second, he had lost too much blood already. His shirt was more red than anything else and Seto could see that his white coat was ruined too. His own hands were blood red since he had to touch Joey's blood soaked shirt. It looked bad for him, really bad. "Don't give up Joey, who is going to fight me if you're not around." Seto whispered to the blond between two breaths that he forced into Joey's body.

He kept going for nearly 20 minutes until the ambulance finally arrived. He was exhausted but glad that help was finally there. It had taken them long enough. He watched them check his pulse again and put a mask over his face with a bag on it. One squeezed the bag to get the air into Joey's lungs.

Another put all sort of machines on Joey and a defibrillator was brought to Joey. They used it, and nothing happened. Seto got more and more worried as he watched them raise the electrical charge and then try again.

Again nothing happened. Seto closed his eyes and tried to breathe in as deep as he could wishing all the while that Joey would finally pull through. The energy was raised a bit again. with the same result, nothing.

"One more time." One of the men that had arrived in the ambulance said and Seto feared that this last time would bring nothing either.

"You bloody moron you better pull through unless you want to make me believe that you just tried to get away from me like a scared little puppy." Seto said loud enough that everyone heard it. Some of the men from the ambulance looked at him for a second in confusion but then continued trying to save Joey's life.

The defibrillator was put in position for one more time, for one more time Seto watched as Joey's body shook under the electric energy. He held his breath and then heard the sound. A peep from one of the machines that were on Joey. His heart had started, though he still wasn't breathing himself, but his heart was beating again. He was alive, at least for now.

The medical team worked now on his wound putting a bandage on it. After that he was rushed off to the hospital, still not breathing on his own. No one was allowed to come with him since the medical team needed the space for treatment if his heart stopped again. But they were told which hospital they were going to bring him to.

As soon as the ambulance drove off Seto went for his limousine and ordered the driver to drive to the same hospital that Joey would be in, while said driver was still holding the door open.

"Hey, take us with you." Tristan shouted and he and Duke ran towards the limo.

Seto simply gave Tristan one death glare and said, "Never."

Duke and Tristan started to complain but didn't get much of a chance since Kaiba drove off as soon as he could. Seto grew more and more anxious. During the CPR he had kept his mind busy with counting 2 breaths and then 30 times for putting pressure on his heart. The counting as well as the fact that he had been able to do something for the blond had helped. But now there was nothing left for him to do other than fear for Joey's life. There was nothing to distract him from his worry that he might lose the blond beauty after all. How was he supposed to fight death? Joey was dying, he had been dead for a moment while his heart had stopped. For a long time all that had kept him alive was Seto. But was it enough, even if he didn't die had he gotten enough oxygen or had his brain taken some damage? There was no way of knowing it now and the thought of never seeing his wicked, playful grin or the energetic fire in his eyes again was driving Seto insane.

Seto could think of nothing else during his drive to the hospital. Nothing but his worry for the young blond that was fighting for his life. At least he was used to fighting and was not the one to give up. "Can't you drive any faster? A snail can move faster then this." Seto complained, unable to bear the thought of losing Joey before seeing him again.

It was probably the longest drive that he had endured. He felt like he could walk there faster but knew in the back of his head that it was his anxiety that made it seem that way and that he needed to stay cool. As soon as he was there he could ensure that Joey would get the best medical treatment money could get him.

Once he reached the hospital he took a deep breath and walked right to the receptionist and said calmly, "A friend of mine got shot and brought here a few moments ago, his name is Joey I want him to get everything he needs and I want to see him now."

Everyone in the hospital was extremely nice to the wealthy man, and promised to take extra good care of Joey and assured him that they would do what they could, as Kaiba was led to a waiting area while Joey was operated on to remove the bullet that was rather deep. He was also informed that Joey's condition remained critical.

There was nothing else that Seto could do then but wait and it drove him insane. He kept thinking back to the moments before the shot. The heated kiss that he had given the refusing blond, it couldn't be the last thing that happened between them. And most of all the last thing that came over the blond's lips couldn't possibly be Tristan's name. Why had he said that name? He couldn't be into the brunet could he It sure would complicate things for him. Tristan wanted Duke, Duke was after Joey and Joey was after Tristan, well that was a dead end. At least Tristan didn't want Joey, at least not at the moment. But the odds weren't in Seto's favor. If Joey changed his mind, he would end up with Duke. If Tristan changed his mind, he would be the one to get Joey. That meant that only if Duke lost his good taste, Joey would be safe. And that meant the odds were 2 to 1 that Seto was doomed. Seto had to make Joey want him and fast.

Seto thought about ways to get closer to the young blond as fast as possible but then the annoying geek squad showed up, Tristan included. Seto nearly groaned as he saw that not only was that nuisance there but the little brother thief as well. Just moments after they had asked all their annoying little questions and gotten all the little information Seto had on Joey's health at the moment, which really wasn't half as much as Seto himself wanted to know, Mokuba appeared. _What is this, annoy the hell out of Seto Kaiba day? _Seto thought as Mokuba's and Noah's faces lit up at the sight of each other.

"What are you doing here?" Seto asked his brother.

"Checking on you and Joey. I heard what happened and was worried about you as well as Joey, where is he is he all right, I sort of only got that there was something about someone trying to shoot you and that Joey was involved, he wasn't the one trying was he? What did you do to him?" Mokuba asked.

"I did nothing. And he didn't either. Some freakish girl just lost her last bit of brains and tried to kill me for nothing and Joey got in the way and the doctors are just trying to fix him back up." Seto informed the younger one.

"Really? Poor Joey, I hope he'll be fine." Mokuba said.

"I'm sure he will be he's a fighter." Noah said who had snuck closer to Mokuba the whole time.

"Back off." Seto said, "And Mokuba go home. I don't want you around that freak."

"Seto, stop talking about him like that." Mokuba complained.

"Just go please I'm really not in the mood to fight right now, please." Seto said, he had enough on his mind with Joey without having to worry about Mokuba being taken advantage of by Noah.

Mokuba watched his brother for a moment but then said, "Fine, for now, but we'll have to talk about this because I will not give up Noah." The only reason Mokuba agreed was the fact that Seto looked very pale and tired and the blood that was on his clothing that must come from Joey didn't make him look any better. "Sorry Noah, but I guess now is just not the time to sort things out."

"I agree, and it doesn't mean that I won't see you again, right?" Noah said with a hopeful smile.

* * *

**Please Review.**

And as you see, Joey is still alive like I promised. And next chapter will be rather fun again especially the end.

Ant to My Puppys Dragon, please don't cry. I didn't even thank you because you weren't logged in and I would have to search you first and used the time to write instead.

And to My Puppys Dragon as well as ShadowPrincess96 and anyone else who isn't always logged in, if you want me to answer something please log in, because then I´ll write you for sure otherwhise I might not since I would have to search first and I can be extreamly lazy as well as much too busy for my own taste. Hope you understand but I'm still grateful for the review, logged in or not. *hug*

Also to ShadowPrincess96, hope the start was a bit of an ahhh moment to understand that crazy chick, it wasn't just the fired part but she is still crazy and in desperate need of therapy. and as to why Joey saved Seto when he hates him, you're not supposed to get that yet because Seto doesn't get it either and he would be upset if you all would get it before he does and I would hate to torture him...oh wait, no I love that and do it all the time, but I don't want him to read it so sorry can't tell you yet and love to see you all think about the why's in the story and then later have an ahhhhhhhhhh moment, but Seto will eventually ask Joey and then you'll all get a ahhhhhh moment I hope. OK? :P

And next chapter you'll see that the gold digger chick isn't the only one in need of therapy. LOL it is already written and I had soooo much fun writing it that I really hope you'll have fun reading it tomorrow especialy the end. XD


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to ShadowPrincess96, Angel Dove1, snapekicksass, mandapandabug, Violet-Eclipse, YukitoNO1, l2s2 and drivenbyrevenge for the reviews.  
A special thanks to firstForward for checking my grammar and spellings.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

It felt like ages before another doctor finally appeared before them to inform everyone that Joey was out of danger. The bullet had done a bit of damage though and he would need to rest for a while and probably wouldn't wake up till the next evening or the morning after that.

Seto felt relieved. Joey would survive this. "Can we see him?" Tristan asked the doctor and Seto quickly decided that he needed to get either Tristan and the whole gang out, or Joey.

Considering the amount of friends that were just as loyal as Joey could be, as well as the Noah pest, it might have been easier to get Joey away than all of them out. Seto walked to the next doctor to ask a bit more about Joey's condition and for how long he would need to stay and what sort of nursing he did need to stay for anyway.

He found out that the bullet hadn't hut any major organ beyond repair but that the wound needed to be dressed regularly and kept clean since an infection might be life threatening. Seto was glad to hear that. And in the end he got the doctor to allow Joey to stay at his mansion where he could provide 24/7 supervision by a nurse as well as arranging a private doctor to stay at the mansion. He had a private doctor anyway that was on standby because there were tests that could go wrong in the corporation buildings. He could live in the mansion for a while. And that ensured that Joey would get better medical supervision than in the hospital. The huge donation he had promised to give them for their good work so far might have been part of why the hospital staff were that easily perusaded. That way he could ensure that Joey was his and no one else could so much as see him. And to make the whole thing even better, he would get some alone time with his little blondie. Now all he had to do was try to be half way nice and tempt the hot blond a little while he was recovering and then Seto was sure to have a shot at him. It was the perfect plan. And no one would be able to get in the way.

It took only one hour to get Joey ready to be moved and by then his room was full with his annoying friends. Seto would never forget their faces as Joey was moved out of the room and they were informed that he was being moved to Kaiba's mansion. All of them were shocked especially Duke and Noah.

Kaiba simply ignored them and once Joey was out of the room Tristan asked, "You are going to let us see him right?"

"No." Kaiba stated dryly before starting to leave the hospital.

Halfway out Duke held onto his wrist from behind and said, "If you touch him or hurt him in any way, I swear that I'll kill you and trust me I won't fail."

Kaiba just smiled a smug smile and said, "I'd love to see you try dice boy." and with that he left.

Mokuba was surprised when he saw that Joey was being brought into a guestroom right next to Seto's and that a nurse and a doctor would be living in the two rooms on the other side of Joey's guestroom. But Seto just excused it by reminding his brother that Joey was ill because he had saved Seto's life so he owed him.

Seto walked into Joey's temporary room and watched his still sleeping form. His chest was bare and only part of it was covered by the bandage that he had. His muscles were easily visible, and this time much closer than when Seto had seen him through his window. Seto put a hand on his chest to feel his soft skin, just one gentle touch, just once to feel the warmth of his skin and the softness. He moved his hand down once over his well defined upper body till he was close to the waistline of his pants and then back up. He moved his hand over his slender neck and up along the side of his face, where he had touched him before to hold his lips in place during the forced kiss. He moved his hand to play a bit with his wild blond hair that was framing his sleeping and innocent looking face. Seto was amazed how innocent the wild, blond, former gang member could look when he was asleep.

Joey's lips had some color again, as he probably had gotten some blood transfusions. His lips were slightly parted as he steadily breathed in and out. Seto kept watching him and looking up and down his beautiful and sexy body. His hand wandered over his skin again and again, he simply couldn't stop touching the soft

and warm skin. He went on until the nurse walked in a little while later. Seto stayed and watched as the bandage was changed, and noticed that the wound didn't look as bad as Seto had feared after all the blood before. Seto was sure that he would be better soon, this was Joey Wheeler after all.

Seto waited until the nurse was gone before touching his skin once more. After just a few moments he leaned down closer to the blond's ear and whispered, "You better get healthy soon, who knows what I might get tempted to do if you don't."

And then Seto let his tongue play for a moment with Joey's earlobe until he heard a "SETO!" coming from the door. He looked up to see the shocked face of his younger brother staring at him. "What are you doing?" Mokuba sounded even more shocked than he looked as well as a little confused.

"Nothing." Seto said getting a dark blush on his face.

"I wouldn't call that nothing! What the hell is going on? Are you two like dating or something?" Mokuba asked still looking absolutely shocked.

"NO!" Seto said sounding nearly as shocked as Mokuba looked from the ridiculous assumption his brother had made.

"Then why the hell are you licking his ear?" Mokuba asked now slightly blushing himself after having caught Seto doing something like that to an unconscious Joey.

Seto had to think a moment about what to say and simply stated, "I'm motivating him."

"You WHAT?" Mokuba asked still absolutely unable to make any sense of what he had just witnessed or the words of his brother.

"I'm motivating him to get better fast. You know how some idiots believe that unconscious people can still hear a bit what is going on, even if just subconsciously, and that talking can help? So I threatened him that if he doesn't wake up, well who knows what I might do and I had to do something to give him an idea of what might happen if he doesn't and I could hardly beat him up right now." Seto tried to explain to his brother, hardly able to make sense of it himself, never mind believe it.

Mokuba looked more than a little skeptic and asked, "Was Joey the one you sent text messages to during the last few days? And was he the reason behind all of the sudden late night business meetings?"

"I didn't send Joey a single message and never met him to go out or anything." Seto honestly said.

"Do you love him?" Mokuba now asked, still confused and trying to make sense of his brother's actions.

"NO, what makes you think I could love him?" Seto asked back, shocked once again about Mokuba's assumption.

"Then why is your hand still on his chest? And why did you lick his ear? And what are you doing during all those late night business meetings?" Mokuba wasn't about to let his brother off the hook anytime soon.

"I don't love him," Seto said with a slight blush, "Stop asking you're too young to understand."

Mokuba watched his brother who looked at Joey and watched his face again, there definitely was something going on if not love then, "Seto, please don't tell me you just want to get into Joey's pants?"

"I doubt that would be any of your business." Seto's blush darkened.

"And I doubt that Joey would want that, not to mention you licking his ear and touching him while he is unconscious." Mokuba simply stated.

"Like I said, that was the plan, motivation." Seto said his excuse once more, hoping that Mokuba was young enough to fall for such a bad excuse.

"And how stupid exactly do you take me? Seto please just tell me that those business meetings have nothing to do with stalking or peeping on Joey." Mokuba started to worry about his brother.

"Of course not I have to much to do to stalk someone." Seto said.

"Are you paying someone to stalk him?" Mokuba asked knowing his brother too well to fall for the first half truth. It was true that Seto had a lot to do, but that wouldn't necessarily stop him.

"Who do you think I am? I wouldn't just pay someone to stalk Joey," Seto said thinking, _I pay for detectives, __and __that is not just someone._

Mokuba still looked a bit skeptically at him, "And the business meetings? You aren't lurking around Joey's apartment are you?"

"I would never lurk around Joey's apartment," Seto answered with the thought, _I'm lurking in an alleyway on the other side of Joey's apartment._

"And you wouldn't watch Joey getting changed or something through his windows would you?" Mokuba asked his final question.

"I doubt that even Joey would be stupid enough to just change in front of a window without pulling the blinds down." Seto said this time thinking, _and__I hope he really will stop being that stupid at some point._

Mokuba still watched his brother closely noticing how Seto had his poker face on and knowing that he must be hiding something behind it. "Then where are you when you go out at night because I doubt that it is a business meeting at that hour, and who is sending all those messages that also come at the strangest hours?"

Seto thought about an answer, he didn't like lying to his brother and rather wanted to talk his way around the truth. After all he wasn't peeping or stalking, he was simply looking out for the blond to ensure that no one else would take Joey's virginity before he had a chance. "I just needed to do something then."

"What?" Mokuba asked knowing that his brother was keeping something from him and fearing that he didn't really want to know what that something might be.

"OK you win, I'm paying four detectives to keep tabs on Joey but only because otherwise every idiot could use him and I'm just protecting him, not stalking, and I'm lurking in an alley on the opposite side of his apartment but not to peep it's just to make sure that he doesn't sneak by the detective again to see that freaking boy toy loving sugar daddy of his. And it isn't my fault that he is even stupider than I had ever imagined and is leaving his freaking blinds open. I didn't mean to peep. So I'm not a peeping freak nor a stalker got it?" Seto said hoping his younger brother would understand the difference.

"That's it," Mokuba simply said sounding sort of like he had been expecting this day for a long time. "I'm going to find a psychiatrist for you. You need therapy."

"I do not need therapy, what makes you even think that?" Seto was getting annoyed.

"Don't worry Seto I understand that it isn't your fault. I mean you have been through a lot, first losing our parents, having to look out for me and then all the time with Gozaburo who did god knows what with your mental health." Mokuba started to explain in a completely calm manner, "It is only to be expected that you would have trouble coping. I mean honestly Seto you are head over heels in love and are behaving like a jerk, not only saying that you just want to fuck him but no you also instead of flirting with him just drive everyone away, making him feel miserable in the process and on top of that you're turning into a peeping stalker and completely deny that fact. You need help." And with that Mokuba left the room.

"I'm not going to see some freaking psychiatrist." Seto shouted after him.

"Either you do it freely or I'll go to social services and tell them you lost it and keep dancing around in your underwear singing 'Yade yade yade dededededi' while throwing around flowers or something crazy like that." Mokuba threatened.

"You wouldn't." Seto said outraged at the threat.

"Wanna bet on it?" Mokuba asked staring threateningly at his brother. He would do it, his brother really needed someone to check his brain.

* * *

**Please review.**

That was a fun ending to write, who would love to see Kaiba dance around in his underwear singing 'Yade yade yade dededededi' while throwing around flowers?

And who wants to know a secret? Everyone? Okay, I just finished writing the last chapter! It will be chapter 16.

And for drivenbyrevenge, glaring or knife pulling won't help. I keep one chapter a day unless I don't get reviews then I might get upset and forget to update *innocent smile* But I would never forget on purpose *angelic smile*

Also since I finished writing this, I will close the poll! And I just looked seconds ago and "Dream team" was winning now. (Private playboy was first the whole time but suddenly I got 4 votes for "Dream team" today.) I'm not sure if I´ll start another poll like that or a different one. If I start a different one then I will do the second one (Private Playboy, so far) right after the first winner (Dream team) Also there will be a new idea on my profile in a little while, just have to get around to update the profile. The name will be "Angelic exams"


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to everchangingseasons, Assassin Rowan, Angel Dove1, Dark-Angel-Princess 01, YukitoNO1, Gi, ShadowPrincess96, mandapandabug, Violet-Eclipse and drivenbyrevenge for the review.  
And a special thanks to firstForward for fixing my grammar and spelling mistakes.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

It was one day later.

Seto was sitting next to Joey's bed, with Mokuba close behind him; he had started to watch what Seto would do to the helpless and unconscious blond in the house. He had made a deal with Seto that he would see a psychiatrist as soon as Joey was better as long as Mokuba would help him with the police. Duke, Noah or one of the others must have actually called the police on Seto, worried that he might molest the helpless wounded boy that was under his care. Seto of course had talked his way out of it. Saying honestly that Joey had saved his life and lying that that was the only reason he had to help him at all. He even called Joey names a few times. The nurse hadn't seen Kaiba touch the blond, at least not yet and had only said that Mr. Kaiba was very good and watching over Joey most of the time to ensure that he was sleeping peacefully.

The police found no reason to believe what the others had claimed and left Joey under Seto's care since the father too had no objections. Assuming that Joey was safe with his friend who could afford to pay more for his medical treatment.

Mokuba also had to phone Joey's friends and calm them by promissing to watch over Joey and keep Seto in check as part of the deal to get Seto into therapy.

It was past noon as Joey finally opened his amber eyes. He looked around before mumbling, "Where da hell am I?"

"At my place." Seto said with amusement in his voice and a smug smile on his face. Joey looked at him for a moment before trying to get up. The wound at his side hurt and he let himself fall back. "And I guess you'll be staying for a while." Seto added, still with the smug smile on his face.

"How da hell did I end up here?" Joey asked looking confused.

Seto watched his face for a moment before saying, "You got wounded and I looked after you."

Joey looked around again, now a bit more aware than the time before. He saw Mokuba standing a little behind Seto and was glad that he wasn't alone with Seto. He started to remember what had happened before not only with the shot but also the forceful kiss and he didn't feel nearly strong enough to fight Seto's forceful advances off. He tried again to get up this time ignoring the pain, because he didn't want to stay there, Mokuba or not. But Seto pressed him back onto the bed by his shoulders and said, "You can't stand up at the moment, your wound might reopen."

"Get da hell off of me, I don't wanna stay with a jerk like ya. Let me da hell go!" Joey said loudly.

"Calm down, you can't even sit up without feeling pain how do you want to walk out on your own? You slept for about one day and now be good and stay, I'm not about to jump on you and rape you." Seto said hoping to calm Joey down, he didn't want him to reopen his healing wound. He had lost enough blood the day before and didn't need a repeat of that.

"Let me da hell go!" Joey simply repeated.

"I can't because you're wounded. Joey calm down." Seto tried again.

Mokuba walked up and said, "Let go of his shoulders Seto."

"But then he'll try to stand up again." Seto stated, secretly glad to have the excuse.

"Then I'll hold him down, he is weak enough at the moment." Mokuba explained and Seto didn't have a choice but to let go and Mokuba said to Joey, "Listen Joey, Seto is right that you are wounded too badly to move but I'm here too and I know know now what Seto has been doing and will keep an eye out for you I promise. And if this isn't working out at all I'll get you to the hospital where you're safe from Seto."

"I'm not scared of da idiot." Joey said with the tiniest bit of a blush and Seto wondered if he would have blushed more if it weren't for the blood lost the previous day.

"Then where is the problem? There is a nurse in the next room and if no one else is here she'll be with you so there is always someone to help you, whereas in a hospital you might have to wait at times. Trust me this is better." Mokuba said hoping to calm Joey further.

"Fine, but if da idiot tries any funny stuff I'm freaking killin' da jerk got it?" Joey said with a death glare to Kaiba.

"I'll be an angel I promise." Seto said with a wicked grin on his lips. He had won, Joey would stay.

"Yeah, more likely a demon." Joey mumbled.

Seto just watched his face as he gave a little pout and turned to look away and out of the window. The light was shining on his face and while looking at the peaceful scenery outside he started to smile a little. Seto smiled as he watched the blond teen on the bed smile and Mokuba just knew that he had been right. Seto didn't just want to get Joey laid, he wanted to be with him permanently, he was in love and just didn't know that feeling. Their parents had died when they had been young and Seto probably didn't remember that much about them either. He had never seen that many people being in love and definitely never experienced any kind of love other than his love for his brother. And the normal teenage hormones that made him get all hot for the one he loved must make it even harder for him to recognize his feelings for what they were.

Seto was upset that Mokuba wouldn't leave him alone with Joey, afraid of what Seto might try if he did. Didn't Mokuba trust his own brother at all? Seto hadn't raped Joey yet so why would he do that now? Just because the blond hot beauty was lying on his bed half naked and absolutely helpless. Maybe it wasn't so bad that Mokuba was around after all, Joey was awfully tempting. And Seto had decided to be nice and make Joey choose to let him have his way with his hot body. But he knew that wouldn't be easy and definitely impossible if Mokuba was around so much.

Mokuba was with Seto in Joey's room all day long and only went for his own bed after Seto had gone into his own room. Unfortunately for Mokuba, he didn't intend to stay there. He waited for some time hoping that Joey too would be asleep before he snuck in.

And the view that he had when he was in Joey's temporary room was reward enough, with the moonlight on his body, and the covers were a bit down and his chest was still bare apart from the bandage. Seto watched his body for a long time before slowly reaching for it with one hand. He let one finger touch the soft skin and moved it slowly and gently over Joey's chest.

But not for long, one of Joey's hands slapped his away and as Seto looked up to Joey's face he saw angry amber eyes looking into his. He gave a sigh and for now pulled his covers back up and sat on the edge of the bed trying to keep his poker face in place and not show how much he really wanted him. "Can I ask you something?" Seto asked in a quiet and calm voice. There were a few things he simply couldn't understand and needed to know.

"Shoot." Was all that came over those ruby lips and the amber eyes still looked angry as well as a bit suspicious, Joey clearly didn't trust Seto.

"Why did you jump in the way? I thought you hated me, so why save me?" Seto asked looking to the floor, it was easier to keep the poker face and not show his lust when he didn't see those amber eyes.

"I didn't save ya. I know da girl and knew dat if I got in da way she wouldn't shoot. Didn't think dat she wouldn't react fast enough. She was nice and I knew dat she had problems and ya really did deserve da get shot, but I didn't want her da get in trouble." Joey just explained. He really had liked her the most of all his recent flirtations. And Joey had known about the problems she had in school and with her dad.

Seto felt Joey's eyes on his face and tried to hide how much it hurt to hear him say those words, he really must hate him if he could just say that he deserved to get shot. That he deserved to get killed. And that he would rather save the murderer from getting in trouble than his life. "Do you love her?" Seto asked, he had assumed that it was Tristan but the way he talked now he wasn't sure.

"I like her, she was nice and funny and chatty, even with all da problems she had. But no, I wouldn't say dat I really love her." Joey said quietly.

"Do you love Tristan?" Seto asked, he wanted to know the truth, he needed to know.

"What makes ya think dat?" Joey asked back with a blush on his face and for Seto it was clear that he had been right with this guess.

"You said his name, just before your heart stopped you were whispering HIS name." Seto said unable to completely conceal the loathing he felt towards the other brunet in his voice or the pain at the knowledge that Joey didn't love him. And probably never would _Why does it hurt so much? _Seto kept asking himself. _I don't love him either so why does it hurt that he doesn't love me? _And for the first time a tiny part of him was wondering if Mokuba was right after all. If maybe he had some sort of feelings for the blond. No matter how different they were and how unreasonable such a love would be, after all did love really need a reason?

Seto took a few deep breaths hoping to get his composure back, he hated looking weak. He was the CEO of a major corporation, he needed to be strong and hard and ruthless, that's what he had learned to be and he could never show weakness, others could, but not him. It didn't take long for him to put his poker face back in place and to sit there relaxed, looking like it didn't matter what Joey had whispered for his last words before his heart had stopped.

"Sorry," Joey whispered quietly, even if Seto was hiding his pain again, it had been there for a moment and it hadn't gone by without being noticed by the blond. "I didn't mean da hurt ya."

"You couldn't hurt me if you wanted to." Seto said in a cold voice and forced a smile. He still stared at the floor.

"Don't tell anyone. I mean, dat I love Tristan. We're buds and I don't wanna lose dat." Joey said quietly.

Seto looked at him for a moment. Joey looked out of the window and his face was now sad. He knew that Tristan had feelings for Duke. Neither Duke nor Tristan had been very good at hiding them, unlike Joey. He was always just smiling and happy when he was around his friends. It was always the same, no matter if he was with Tristan or with all the seemed like he too had a bit of a poker face. Just that unlike Seto's, Joey's was happy instead of hard and emotionless.

Seto watched him for a moment longer and got an idea. "Fine, I'll keep it secret but then you owe me."

Joey looked at him again sceptically, "I saved ya freakin' life, if anythin' ya owe me!"

"No, you said yourself that your intention was not to save me, and on top of my silence you owe me the money for the medical treatments and then there is the fact that I saved your life." Seto said with a smug smile.

"When did ya save my life?" Joey asked.

"I did CPR after the shot otherwise you would be dead." Seto was still smug.

"I wouldn't have needed either CPR or da freakin' money if I hadn't saved ya fuckin' ass." Joey stated angrily.

"Maybe, but I wanted to save your life while you wanted to save the freak that wanted to kill me." Seto said still with his smug smile, "And on top of that you do still want me to stay quiet right?"

Joey growled but then asked, "What do ya want anyway?"

Seto leaned closer and put his hands next to his face, one on each side, he got close enough to feel Joey's breath on his own lips and knew that Joey must feel his too. "I want you! For one whole night I want to do whatever I want with you."

* * *

**Please review.**

I bet everyone knows how Joey is reacting...don't you?

And to Gi, sure there is worse but they would still have to look into every complain and social services usually try to get a lot of money by fundraisers and charity and need good publicity and it wouldn't exactly be good publicity if they not only ignored a teen without parents to go absolutly nuts but also to let said teen raise his kid brother.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to Assassin Rowan, Angel Dove1, Dark-Angel-Princess 01, YukitoNO1, ShadowPrincess96 and Violet-Eclipse for the reviews.  
And special thanks to firstForward for the grammar and spell check again.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"Please tell me dat you're kiddin' me." Joey said, completely calm, unable to believe that Seto was truly serious with such an ridiculous request.

"Nope, I mean it, you said it yourself that you kissed around to forget about the one you liked since it was hopeless, so why not give me a try. I bet I can make you forget he even exists in one night." Seto said in a husky voice trying to sound as tempting as possible.

"Ya can't be serious, ya want me da let ya fuck me just da keep ya mouth shut?" Joey said incredulously.

"That and to pay for what you owe me." Seto said still smug and trying to sound as tempting to the blond as he could.

"Ya are a freak." Joey said, "Just forget it. I'd rather tell Tristan myself."

"You would still owe me." Seto tried again, he wasn't the kind of guy to give up easily.

"I saved ya life, whether I wanted it or not I saved it." Joey said again not accepting that he could owe Kaiba for something that was only necessary because he had saved his sorry ass.

"What else would you want? What can I offer you that would change your mind?" Seto asked him still in the same position.

"How 'bout, if ya jump head first off of a cliff first? And if ya survive dat, then ya let me kill ya?" Joey suggested before adding, in a bit more serious tone, "I'm not a goddamn whore, ya can't buy me, idiot."

Seto looked him in the eyes for a moment and then said completely calm, "I bought a kiss."

Joey's face turned to a dark crimson red. Seto was right in that point he had 'sold' him a kiss but he hadn't thought about it that way at the time and he had been desperate, now he wasn't. "Just forget it pervert." Joey simply mumbled hoping he would just leave him alone.

"What do you want for one night?" Seto asked again certain that there would be something he could offer and once he had him, he just had to ensure that he enjoyed it too and then Joey would be his.

"Nothin' but for ya to leave me da hell alone." Joey stated dryly.

"There's bound to be something that you really want Joey, I could give you anything. And like I said you owe me so you'll have to find something to pay me back anyway." Seto said once more in a husky voice.

Joey watched his face for a while, and Seto knew that he still wasn't convinced that he owed Seto anything but he wouldn't give up. Seto wanted him too much to give up that easily. "How 'bout another deal. I don't think dat I owe ya anythin' but I if ya say I do, and dat ya can make me forget all 'bout Tristan in one night, well fine, ya can try. But not by doin' whatever da hell ya want. Ya get one date, I stay da night but when I say paws off I mean it got it? And I want more: we will be even, ya keep ya mouth shut AND ya let Noah move in here and have his own room."

"Why ever would I do that? I don't want him anywhere near Mokuba." Seto said, shocked that Joey could even suggest that.

"I know dat ya hate him but honestly Seto, he needs a family and ya two are all he has and he loves Mokuba, he gave his life da save him and us all along with the kiddo. He ain't as bad as ya make him out to be. Give him a chance, and I'll give ya a chance to prove dat ya can make me forget 'bout Tristan." Joey just said. Noah had helped him and he had lived at his place for the last few days and he really was a nice kid. He was smart and caring but he was lonely and most of the time sad and Joey wasn't what he had wanted or hoped for as he had come back. The young boy had been through enough things and Joey wanted to help him as well. And if he could get rid of Seto, telling him that he owed him, ridiculous as it was, he was willing to spend one night at the Kaiba mansion as long as he didn't have to go too far.

"Fine, but we'll have a real date once you can walk around and leave again you stay one more night in MY bed and you will have to let me at least kiss you, and this time I've learned, you will let me really kiss you on the lips and no fighting back!" Seto clarified. Maybe Joey was right about giving Noah a small chance and he could always get more security for in the mansion to ensure that the two younger teens would never be alone with each other. And he could always kick Noah out with the first excuse he gave him.

"All right, but ya have da leave me da hell alone until da date." Joey said and Seto growled a little at the thought of not even getting to see the blond. At least he could be sure that no one else got to see him apart from the nurse and the doctor and both were a good bit older then than Joey. Even considering that most of Joey's guys had been in college or older those two were easily over 50. Even Joey couldn't possibly consider them.

"Deal." Seto said standing up straight to get some distance between their faces again and held one hand out to shake on it. And Joey took it. One date at his place, that was better than nothing and if he made it cleverly enough he would get the blond little pup.

Seto left him alone like promised from that night onwards. He started to work most of the time to distract himself from the knowledge that Joey was in the room right next to his own still wounded, weakened and helpless. Noah was moving in during that time too and spent most of the day with Mokuba. Seto made sure though that both of them went to a different school saying that he didn't want them to spend all day together to ensure that Mokuba still got to spend time with his friends.

And whenever Seto ran out of paperwork he started to plan a way into Joey's pants the night he would be in his bed. First they would have a nice dinner with a bit of wine, not too strong, just 14%. Granted that was strong for wine but compared to the nice port wine Seto had bought for after dinner while watching a movie that was nothing. The port wine had 21%. It could be beneficial to have him slightly drunk. He just needed to ensure that Joey wouldn't get too drunk, so that he wouldn't get close to passing out or forgetting everything. Seto needed him to remember how much he enjoyed it.

Seto also had a little surprise to mix into the port. Joey would definitely let him do everything he wanted with that little mixture.

It didn't take too long for Joey's wound to heal enough for him to walk around the house but the doctor still didn't want him to leave so Seto stayed out of his way as much as possible considering that they were living in the same house. And a few days later it was finally decided that Joey didn't need any medical care anymore and could, if he wished, go home. The doctor and nurse left that day and Seto quickly arranged for a sleepover for Mokuba as well as Noah, unfortunately they both would end up at Yugi's and Seto just hoped that they wouldn't get too close and that Yugi would keep an eye on them.

Mokuba and Noah had heard about the agreement Joey had made with Seto and both were worried about leaving Joey behind. Neither one trusted Seto to behave when he was alone with Joey, but Joey insisted he wanted to help Noah as well as ensure that Kaiba would stop the 'you owe me one' rubbish. And Noah lived in the mansion because it had been part of the deal, meaning now he really did owe Seto to go through with the whole thing. There was nothing he could do apart from reassuring the two younger teens to go to Yugi's and that he would be fine.

As soon as Mokuba and Noah were out of the house Seto went to Joey and asked, "Are you ready for dinner?" Seto's smug smile was proof of how sure he was that tonight would be the night he would get into Joey's pants for sure.

"I guess." Joey just said. He hadn't changed into anything special, after all it was just part of a deal and changing for Seto was not part of the deal. And since they would be staying indoors Joey hadn't even bothered to put on shoes and was rather walking around on socks. Little did he know that Seto was inwardly happy about that fact, one less thing he needed to get off of him in order to get him laid.

Seto on the other hand was wearing a nice new white suit with a light blue shirt and darker blue tie. "This way then please." he said and accompanied Joey to the dinning room.

Joey rolled his eyes as they walked in. He never figured that Kaiba would try to be romantic, but obviously he did. The room was full of candles and flowers. And what came as an even bigger surprise to him, was that the room was decorated in red and black. Joey had to admit that he rather liked that even though Seto's suit looked a bit out of place. Seto even moved his chair into position like a gentleman. "Quit it moneybags, I'm no girl." Joey simply stated and refused to sit down until Seto had let go of the chair.

"Would you like a nice glass of wine? Or rather something else?" Seto asked. He could afford to let Joey start off with something lighter or even just something completely without alcohol. He had his other little surprise which might even work without getting him drunk.

"What kind?" Joey asked, suspicious.

"Just a light sweet little rosé that will go very well with your Lampe de Méduse, I hope you like Lampe de Méduse?" Seto asked hoping that the food would distract from the wine and the possible reasons Seto might have for offering it. And he wasn't lying, compared to the port he would offer later the little rosé was light.

"Why not, but only one glass, ya ain't gettin' me drunk." Joey said.

"The wine was brought and Joey immediately asked, "Why is ya wine a different color than mine?"

Seto had organized to get grape juice in a wine glass, he would need a clear head to seduce the golden little pup. "I rather enjoy a dry wine but assume that since you're not much of a wine drinker you would find a sweeter one more to your taste. But if you wish I can organize you a glass of dry red wine, but I should warn you that there is quiet a difference in the amount of alcohol in our two drinks." Seto smiled as sweetly as possible and finding it rather amusing because once again, Seto hadn't actually lied. He only had said the truth when stating that he preferred a dry wine over a sweet one. He also only had said the truth when stating that there was indeed a different amount of alcohol in both of their glasses.

Mokuba would be wary, by now knowing that you needed to be very careful with Seto's wording since he was a master in bending the truth. Why lie, when the truth could be just as useful if used correctly, was something Seto had learned very early on in his life. No one could get you in trouble for saying the truth, and it wasn't Seto's fault when others misinterpreted his words.

Joey didn't know Seto as well and even though he still looked suspicious, he chose to drink the wine while eating his dinner. But he drank slowly enough to only need that one glass. So that he wasn't drunk as Seto suggested that they watch a movie in the living room.

There was a fire in the fireplace under the big TV screen. "What would you like to watch? I think I have about every movie you might want to see." Seto said sounding lightly smug.

"Whatever," Joey said "Just don't ya dare to put something perverted or sappy on."

Seto smiled and suggested a nice horror movie that was currently in cinemas. Seto of course already had it at home, and knew that there were a few slightly erotic parts in it as well. Joey approved of it and Seto started to turn it on.

"Would you like to drink something with it? Maybe one more glass of wine? I have a very nice one that I'm sure you'll find to your taste." Seto asked while starting the movie.

Joey looked suspicious but he wasn't drunk from the first glass so he thought that one more shouldn't do too much damage, wine wasn't supposed to have too much alcohol anyway so he said, "Why not, but dat's da last one."

"Of course, wouldn't want you to get drunk tonight and forget what a nice time we can had right." Seto said with a smug smile as he went to fill the glasses that stood ready on a small table in a corner of the room. Seto was with his back to Joey making it impossible for Joey to see that he put something else into one glass first. A pulverized drug that he had prepared beforehand and that should dissolve in the wine enough to go unnoticed. And since Joey had no idea how wine was supposed to taste he wouldn't notice it either. And since it wasn't anything dangerous or addictive he didn't feel the slightest bit of guilt.

Seto gave one glass to Joey and watched him as he started to drink it. The small amount of alcohol in combination with the pulverized Viagra should cause Joey to be like butter in his hands.

* * *

**Please review**

**Warning:** Do not do what Seto did. Viagra should NEVER be taken with alcohol since the side effects will be much more likely to occure and could be worse if you take them with alcohol.

**Viagra Side Effects List**

December 24th, 2010

Diarrhea;  
dizziness;  
flushing;  
headache;  
heartburn;  
stuffy nose;  
upset stomach.

Severe allergic reactions (rash; hives; what is cialis itching; difficulty breathing;  
tightness in the chest;  
swelling of the mouth, face, lips, or tongue);  
chest pain;  
fainting;  
fast or irregular heartbeat;  
memory loss;  
numbness of an arm or leg;  
one-sided weakness;  
painful or prolonged erection;  
ringing in the ears;  
seizure;  
severe or persistent dizziness;  
severe or persistent vision changes;  
sudden decrease or loss of hearing;  
sudden decrease or loss of vision in one or both eyes.

But just to make sure you don't need to worry about Joey, he is once again the luckiest guy alive and won't have any side effects. But don't try to do this, no one is as lucky as Joey Wheeler.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to Dark-Angel-Princess 01, Angel Dove1, (no name), everchangingseasons, Assassin Rowan, Violet-Eclipse, My Puppys Dragon, YukitoNO1, windalchemist001, ShadowPrincess96, mandapandabug, l2s2, drivenbyrevenge and Innevitable for the reviews. (WOW what a long list *hug to all*)  
A special thanks to firstForward for spell and grammar checking this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 16

The sun was shining into Kaiba's bedroom through the huge window that overlooked the garden. Seto was the first to awaken to the sunlight and he smiled as he noticed the naked blond man in his arms.

He thought back to the evening before. It had been harder than he had expected to get Joey to where he was now. But of course Seto had managed, he had timed it perfectly. The heat in the room had gone up, thanks to a timer, moments before the Viagra would start working and since it had gotten so warm, and Joey must have believed that it was just due to the fire in the room, Seto had started to shrug out of his suit jacket and undone his tie as well as opening the first few buttons of his shirt. While Joey was watching him the Viagra had started to work, either that or Joey's teenage hormones, either way, it had the effect Seto had aimed for. And from then on it was only a matter of time to get Joey to where he was now.

Seto had to admit though that Joey had a strong mind, he had stopped his advances again and again for quite some time. But in the end it had been too much for him, because Seto had kept kissing him and touching him as much as he could. First playing with his already hard nipples through the thin fabric of his shirt and then starting to move his hands under the shirt moments later.

Seto had truly enjoyed the feeling of Joey's soft and warm skin as well as enjoyed hearing the slight moan after he had played with his nipples a little longer. Soon after that Seto had moved his hand to Joey's knee and slowly let it slide up his leg. Joey had stopped him at the start and Seto had to go back to play with his hand under his shirt. But every time he tried, his hand got closer to its goal.

It wasn't long until Joey had needed some relief and Seto was just too willing to assist. Joey was so hot in the end that he had nearly torn Seto's clothing off of his body. Seto had made sure that Joey would hear his voice whispering into his ear most of the time, he whispered little compliments into his ear in between kisses. Seto had hoped that he could stop Joey's mind from drifting off to think of Tristan or any other guy. Seto wanted Joey to think only of him and no one else. He wanted to make Joey forget all about the other brunet in the hope that Joey would be his, and his alone. And considering how often Joey had moaned his name, Seto thought that he had succeeded.

Seto felt Joey move a little and cuddle closer. He smiled once more, Joey looked so innocent when he slept but even more so when he just woke up. Seto watched as Joey looked around through only half open amber eyes. After looking around the room those amber eyes looked up into his blue ones and the ruby lips started to smile a little before Joey's sleepy head settled back onto Seto's chest. "What was in da wine?" Joey asked sounding sleepy as well as a little amused.

"What makes you think there was something in the wine?" Seto asked back to avoid an answer.

Joey sighed before asking, "If not in da wine then in da food."

"There was meat and potato and some spices and then the vegetables..." Seto said with a smug smile on his face.

"All right I get it." Joey interrupted still certain that there was something in something that shouldn't have been there. But he had no idea what it was or in what Seto had hidden it. He would have to get Mokuba to question his brother. Mokuba had warned him that Seto was good at avoiding answers by only giving half truths that would make you believe whatever Seto wanted you to. And Seto obviously was using this gift of his right now.

Unfortunately Joey had to admit that the night had been nice nevertheless, and Seto was admittedly a very good kisser, and kissing wasn't all he was good at. Joey still enjoyed it as his hand started to play with his hair. He didn't really want to enjoy it, after all this was Seto freaking Kaiba, but it just felt good. He looked into his blue eyes once more and for once it didn't seem like he was guarding them. Seto's face was soft and something Joey had never expected, loving. His smile was just caring and soft and full of affection.

Joey found it hard to believe that it was the same guy that stole his girl and boyfriends as well as threatened his friends. Or that this loving and peaceful smile could look as lustful as they had the previous evening. Joey knew that he should be mad at him for mixing something into his drink or whatever, but somehow he wasn't. It still felt much too nice to be in his arms to be mad at him. But it didn't stay like this for long. Soon Joey could feel Seto move a bit and he started to kiss his hair first and work his way to Joey's lips. After looking once more into his blue eyes Joey saw that all the lust from the night before was back. Joey couldn't help but get excited himself.

Soon after Seto was kissing him passionately, one hand playing in his blond hair and the other moving down his slender body. Joey had one hand on his shoulder and the other on the side of his head playing just a little with his silk like hair. Allowing Seto to have control, as long as he himself had fun Joey didn't really mind who was in control.

In the middle of their kissing they heard a, "SETO! Leave Joey the hell alone!" and both turned to look at the door. Mokuba and Noah were obviously back rather early. Most likely worried about what Seto might be doing to the only recently recovered blond.

Seto glared at them upset to be interrupted when it was just getting good. Joey just grinned a little and was glad that they were mostly covered by a blanket. "Get the hell out." Seto simply said but neither of the younger boys moved an inch.

"Like hell, what are you doing to poor Joey?" Noah asked angrily.

"Nothin'," Joey now said hoping to defuse the situation. "I'm not a poor little damsel in distress. I mean I'm happy dat ya worry and all, but I'm fine, and now quit interrupting him." And with that Joey simply pulled Seto down for another short little kiss.

Mokuba and Noah stared at them. "You aren't starting to fall for my brother, are you?" Mokuba asked after a moment unable to believe that Joey would seriously consider Seto after everything he had done.

"Why does it sound like it would be so hard to believe that he is?" Seto asked his younger brother.

"Because it is, I mean you did nothing but behave like a freaking stalking peeping jerk! Why would Joey want to date you?" Mokuba said.

"Because it's fun da mess with him." Joey simply stated with a wide grin.

"What do you mean mess with me?" Seto asked.

"Oh nothin'," Joey said still grinning.

Mokuba looked sceptically at his brother, he absolutely believed that Seto must have done something to Joey, either he threatened him or drugged him, most likely both. "Joey, are you sure you're feeling all right?"

"I'm fine, ya guys can go and have some fun playin' and stuff." Joey said.

"Good idea go play but forget the stuff." Seto said with a glare to Noah.

Both boys looked once more between Joey and Seto, still suspicious about what was going on between them. Why did Joey suddenly let Seto do whatever he wanted? He must have done something to Joey. But in the end they left, it was Joey's decision what he wanted to do or not and at least it would keep Seto off their cases. But since they still worried they left the door a tiny bit open to listen in on what was going on inside. It was quiet for a long time until they heard a little chuckle from Joey right before the door opened and a very pissed looking CEO in boxer shorts was standing in front of them. "Maybe you should learn that you aren't the only one that knows his brother." He said to Mokuba and watched the two teens silently walk away from the door until they had reached the end of the hall and disappeared around the corner. He then closed and locked the door just to be safe and his smug smile reappeared on his face, he could hardly wait to be back in bed with his hot blond little lover.

As he turned to Joey the smile disappeared once again and he groaned. Joey was getting dressed and already had his boxers as well as his pants on. "What are you doing?" Seto asked as he started to press him back down onto the bed.

"Let me think, I believe it's called gettin' dressed." Joey said with a wicked grin on his face.

"And why would you do that? I wasn't done." Seto just said and started to kiss him again. He was glad to feel the blond return the kiss. His hands moved to open the pants and once more get rid of them.

"Stop it." Joey mumbled and started to push him a little away.

"Why? You like it as much as I do." Seto whispered seductively into the other's ear.

"Maybe, but I gotta go. I have da go home sometime right?" Joey just said.

"Right," Seto said, disappointed, before showing his smug smile again and adding, "but who is saying that it has to be now?"

"Why not now? And anyway, what do ya even want with me still hangin' around. Ya got what ya wanted right?" Joey asked dryly like he didn't even care.

Seto watched his face for a moment, the wicked smile that he'd had on earlier was gone and he looked a bit sad. "What if I want more now?" Seto asked, sincere.

Joey looked at him for a while before showing his wicked grin again and asked, "Don't tell me dat my peepin' stalker has turned all sappy on me."

"Who are you calling a peeping stalker?" Seto asked growling.

"Da guy dat is standin' in a dark ally at night with his sunglasses." Joey said grinning even more wickedly.

Seto blushed a little and asked, "If you noticed me, why did you never pull down your blinds before changing?"

"Because it's fun da mess with ya." Joey said grinning even more before adding, "It was so much fun da see ya go nuts in school after havin' seen me change. It isn't like ya saw too much."

"You are absolutely evil." Seto mumbled.

"Now weren't ya 'bout da get all sappy on me?" Joey asked still grinning.

"I'm not going sappy." Seto said.

"Then what did ya mean as ya talked 'bout wantin' more?" Joey asked.

"Just more. I mean not just one night, but more. I just want you, again, and again, and again." Seto whispered into Joey's ear seductively.

Joey looked at him for a moment, grinned wickedly and asked, "If ya just want da fuck me, does dat mean I can still make out with other guys?"

Seto kissed him passionately before he said, "No, you are my boy toy now."

Joey grinned before he said, "I'm nobody's boy toy, if anything ya are my boy toy."

"Excuse me? I doubt you have the necessary financial background to have a boy toy." Seto simply stated.

"Dat's why I got a boy toy dat doesn't need money." Joey said still grinning and added, "And ya are not da type for a sugar daddy anyway but ya said yaself dat I had a few and was screwing around a little. Dat means I'm da one dat has a boy toy."

"How about we just say that we are each other's lover and that's it. And no others, got it." Seto said with a slight blush, like hell was he going to allow anyone to call him a boy toy.

"Fine, but I think I should tell ya a secret." Joey said.

"And what would that be?" Seto asked.

"I was a little in love with Tristan, but not dat much even before Noah told me dat ya wanted somethin' from me. Also, I didn't want da see ya die either as I saved ya." Joey said this time being the one with the little blush.

Seto watched Joey's blushing face for a moment. "Does that mean that you're getting sappy on me now?" Seto asked with a smug smile.

"Like hell, I still think that ya are a jerk, a good kissing jerk, but a jerk and I ain't in love with ya. But I don't hate ya either." Joey said but then stood up and got his shirt.

"When will I see you again?" Seto asked watching him as he got ready to leave for now.

"Don't know, school I guess." Joey said before giving him one more passionate kiss and saying, "Gotta go, call me if ya want da see me before school." Joey didn't bother to write down his number for Seto. He was sure that the little stalker already knew.

-The End-

* * *

**Please Review**

Also I had the guessing game about who Joey was in love with, you all know now it was Tristan at that time, and that for I only have one winner. I decided to not make a sequel drabble (Since it would only be for one chapter) and an epilog instead, the winner is *throws confetty* ShadowPrincess96 *applause* has agreed on that and been given a few choices about it. It is written and will be up as soon as posible but is still at my beta for spell and grammar check.

And to who ever didn't give him or herself a name...I'm not sure what you meant but if it is the viagra story and no side effects, the point is that it still has the main effect what it is for, just no nasty side effects. And if you wonder why the list if he won't have any of that...it is for safety, the don't try this at home stuff that should always be obvious but is there for safety reasons. If you meant something else please clearify what you meant and I'll try to explain it when the epilog is out. (Which means you'll have to clearify soon. I hope you can manage that.)

And sorry if you find the ending lame or anything...I could understand this was never one of my better storys, and I had lost interest a long time in this one, I don't think I'm good with lusty storys and probably won't try them again in the nearer future. I stick to sappy and funny. I still did my best, since I hate to disappoint my readers and tried to keep it like the start so you won't get disappointed. I really hope I managed that.


	17. Epilogue

Thanks to l2s2, my #1 fan BrowneyedShamer, Assassin Rowan, Angel Dove1, Dark-Angel-Princess 01, Seto Kogare, YukitoNO1, mandapandabug, My Puppys Dragon and ShadowPrincess96 for thre reviews.  
A special thanks to firstForward for spell and Beta checking the whole story. Thank you so much for all the work you put into it!

Also thank you to everyone who will still review this story.

This Epilogue is for ShadowPrincess96, who won the second guessing game from the story. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Seto Kaiba was 25 years old. But not much in his life had changed since he'd gone to high school. He was still the CEO of Kaiba Corp. and still a perverted stalker. Mokuba had gotten him a psychiatrist way back when he had first found out, but unfortunately said psychiatrist ended up in a therapy. She had totally lost it with Kaiba's mind games. After that Mokuba had given up on fixing his brain.

He was in his limousine on his way to the office building after a business lunch as his phone rang. The sound was the one he had set for all four of his private detectives. 'Joey entered Kaiba Corporation's office building alone.' the message on his mobile screen read. _Interesting_, he thought, _I wonder what he is doing there. I bet I could guess it._

There weren't many possibilities. And if he was alone what he wanted was always the same. He gave a sigh, he really wanted to give him what he came for but Seto wasn't even there right now and once he did get there he had a meeting.

When he arrived at his office building a few minutes later Kaiba looked at his watch. He had about 30 minutes before the meeting would start. Considering the time the elevator would need that might give him 10 minutes in his office with Joey. Not really enough but he could ask Joey to wait there for him. He decided to go all the way to the top to his office instead of the floor where the meeting would take place. Once up Seto smiled already as he walked to his office. After seeing him his secretary started to say, "Welcome back Mister Kaiba, your..."

"I know, I know." Seto just interrupted. He knew who was in his office. But he still got a bit of a shock as he opened his office door and very quickly closed and locked it behind him. There was Joey all right. But Seto couldn't believe what he saw. Joey was sitting on his chair behind his desk and his upper body was completely exposed and even though Seto couldn't see what was hidden behind the desk, he could see the clothing lying around, and the movements of Joey's arm, and the flushed and lustful face with the closed eyes. Seto walked slowly closer to the desk and around it to watch Joey in all his glory. He obviously hadn't been able to wait for Seto and decided to take matters into his own hands.

Seto didn't watch for long before sending a look at his watch. Only 7 minutes left, that simply wasn't enough. He picked up the phone in his office and pressed one button. As soon as his secretary had picked up he just ordered, "Inform the members of the board that I'm running about a half hour late we have something important to discuss." He put the phone down knowing already the rumors that would go around about the so called discussion, and also knowing that those rumors would all be true. Amber eyes opened as Joey heard Seto's voice and looked longingly into blue eyes. "You do realize that you are sitting in my chair?" Seto just stated dryly but with a bit of a smug grin around his lips.

Seconds later Seto was pressed against his desk and Joey's hands were busy taking his suit off. Seto helped hoping to be able to save the suit. It wouldn't be the first one that got ripped to shreds by an impatient Joey. It was hard to believe that they still were this lustful after all the years that they had been together already.

Unfortunately for the two Joey had just managed to get rid of the shirt as a loud knock on the door interrupted them and a shouted, "Seto get your butt out here the meeting is important so don't you dare move it just so you can play with your little husband."

Granted, some things had changed in Seto's life. The fact that he was married to Joey Wheeler, or now Joey Kaiba was one of them. It had taken them long enough as Mokuba had been kind enough to point out after he had been told about it. He hadn't been there since they had gotten married in Vegas on a holiday that the two had spent there alone. Joey had been so drunk he didn't remember a thing and Seto claimed the same. Just no one was sure if he really was or if he just never dared to ask him and if he tricked him again. Either way none of them had wanted to get it annulled they had talked about it and decided to just move in together and stay married since they spent almost every night together anyway. Joey had had a sore head at that moment, and Seto had found the paper the next morning and noticed the rings that they had somehow gotten. Expensive rings that looked like Seto must have bought them in advance, but there was no proof to that theory.

"Stop getting on my nerves Mokuba, it is just half an hour." Seto shouted back to his brother while Joey didn't stop undressing him.

"Seto honestly get your butt out here. I promise to babysit tonight if you're good." Mokuba said and Seto grudgingly had to admit that it was a good trade. Half an hour for a whole night with his husband. And since Jaden had walked in on them once, they tried their hardest not to have too much sex in the house and when they did, they locked the doors. At least Seto had been able to convince their son that they only had tripped and fallen on top of each other onto the bed. And fortunately the kid didn't wonder about the fact that his parents had somehow fallen under the blanket. And Seto and Joey hoped now that he would forget the whole thing before he realized that something was wrong with that story.

"Fine, but you have to babysit Jaden more times than just tonight." Seto said hoping to get a little more out of the deal. But he held onto Joey's busy hands and gave his pouting lips a little kiss before whispering into his ear, "I promise to make up for it tonight."

"Fine five times but that is it and now get out of there." Mokuba shouted.

Joey sat down and asked, "Will da meeting take long?"

Seto smiled at the wicked grin on Joey's face and said, "Don't worry, I'll be back soon with plenty of time."

Seto got dressed and left his office. Mokuba was standing there with Noah. Seto still didn't trust Noah but he liked to have an eye on them. Like they say, Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. And Noah was definitely his enemy. He loved getting Seto in trouble with Joey and did it all the time. The little brat had even found out about his Viagra trick at the start of his relationship with Joey. And of course he had told Joey immediately. Joey had completely ignored Seto for two months. Two whole months without so much as a glaring look. And all that because it was dangerous to mix Viagra and alcohol. Sure he was right that it was dangerous and sure it could even cause a heart attack, and considering that his heart had stopped for a little while not to long before that it could have been dangerous. But this was Joey Wheeler, the luckiest guy in the universe, nothing could kill him. Joey didn't believe that, saying that he had nearly died. But Seto had talked the whole thing down. After all the bullet hadn't hit any major organ and on top of that Seto, who knew CPR, was around to save the day. If that wasn't lucky then what?

Joey watched Seto as he left and got dressed as well. He had known about the meeting. Both of them from Noah. The two of them had gotten really close since Joey had helped him after Seto had kicked him out. And it was Noah that had mentioned about Seto getting a lot of text messages again. It would be the third time that Joey had caught him stalking. And he feared that Seto had never stopped. The first time Joey had spotted one of the detectives and the second time he had stolen Seto's phone and there were still two messages from the detectives on it that Seto hadn't deleted at that time. And after the warning from Noah he had planned to take Seto's phone and when he was turned on was the best moment to do that. Joey had looked through it but nothing was on it. He wasn't surprised at all, Seto wasn't stupid and even though Joey didn't know why the last time he still had two on it, Joey was sure Seto would not let it happen again.

But there was another way to find out if Seto was stalking. Once dressed Joey took the phone and left the building. It didn't take long for Seto's phone to ring and after opening the message Joey read 'Joey is leaving Kaiba Corp. office building and walks into the general direction of the mansion.' Joey groaned, Seto really was stalking him again, or more likely still. Joey phoned the number that had sent the message and looked around. He spotted a man close by whose phone started ringing and ended the call right after the other had picked up. Joey walked back in, not receiving any message, so the man must have gotten the fact that Joey had the phone. Joey walked up to the reception desk at the entrance and said, "Hi I forgot to give this back da Seto, please do so for me. Oh and tell him dat I am goin' out tonight and dat he can pick up Jaden at Yugi's after work, and if he wants, get him da Mokuba for babysittin'. But dat if he dares to show his face or send anyone after me, I'm not comin' home tonight got it?"

And with that Joey left without even waiting for a response. And went to visit Tristan and Duke to see if they would like to go out a little. Those two were together by now, but it still annoyed Seto whenever Joey would so much as talk to them. And all Joey wanted was to show Seto that he wouldn't just let him stalk him. But he would go home, no matter what. If he noticed someone he would pretend that he hadn't. He wanted to be with his dragon, no matter how crazy and possessive he could get. He wasn't still married to him for nothing, even after assuming that Seto had planned the whole thing all along.

And they didn't have a kid for nothing. Joey would never have let them adopt if he didn't believe that it would work out and that there wasn't much more than just lust, even if neither one had ever said the 'L' word. Still they had adopted. Joey would never forget how that had happened. They had been married for just two weeks and Joey had just officially moved in with Seto. On that day Seto had donated some money to an orphanage. He had met Jaden there as he had given them the money and he had talked about nothing but Duel Monsters and how much he loved them and most of all his idol...Yugi. It had bugged Seto that Jaden had liked Yugi and as had come home he talked about nothing but the poor kids in the orphanage and how it had affected the mind of one kid called Jaden who talked about nothing but Yugi. Joey had listened for a while and in the end had just said 'Then adopt him, dat way he is out of da orphanage and I'm sure he would like his new dad more than Yugi.'

Seto had stared at him and said, "I can't adopt alone. Children need a family and one parent isn't a family." Joey had rolled his eyes and had slapped his arm before pointing out to him that he wasn't alone he was married. Soon after that little chat they had a son. And Joey was very proud of having a boy with Seto.

Seto was furious as he came back to his office to find only his phone and a scribbled note from his receptionist about Joey's message. How could he let Joey get the bloody phone. Seto thought for a while about what he should do next, if he should follow him or not. He decided against following him seeing that he knew Joey could be serious with his threats.

And while Joey was in a club with Duke and Tristan and bored since he didn't have his dragon to dance with, Seto was at home walking around like a caged tiger.

Joey didn't come home till four in the morning and was a bit drunk. Seto was still up as well and glaring at his husband. Joey just grinned at him and asked, "Did ya finally learn not da be a perverted stalker?"

"I'm not stalking." Seto said, he had thought of an excuse since the last time Joey had caught him. "I'm protecting you. I mean what if someone tries to rape my sexy husband?" Seto pulled Joy into an embrace and gave him a kiss. He was more than happy to feel that Joey still returned the kiss. At least he wasn't too mad at him but then again, it might just be the fact that he was a bit drunk.

"Ya know dat explains why ya have someone followin' me but not why dat someone needs da let ya know where I am." Joey said happy he had managed to destroy his smart husband's excuse that easily.

"That is to ensure that they aren't slacking on the job. I need to know that they know where you are so I know that they are indeed watching you." Seto said. He had assumed that Joey would notice the flaw in his excuse and had a back up for that.

"Sure," Joey said rolling his eyes and sounding not at all convinced. But instead of fighting about it he kept kissing his husband. "Is Jaden with Mokuba and Noah?"

The two younger Kaibas had moved into the smaller guest house of the estate when Joey and Seto had adopted Jaden. They said it was to give the family some space but Seto hadn't liked the fact that it would give them way too much privacy as well, but Joey had sweet talked him into letting them move in there stating that it would be helpful to have a night without their son in the house.

"He is." Seto whispered seductively and started to undress his husband.

"Then I hope ya remember da promise 'bout makin' up for da interruption earlier." Joey said sounding at least as seductive as Seto had.

Some time later that night both were on the couch in the living room naked and Joey whispered, "Ya know it would be nice if ya would trust me instead of lettin' flirtin' colleagues disappear."

"I have no idea what your talking about." Seto said with a tiny grin. He had forced a colleague of Joey's to move because one of his detectives had said he was flirting with his husband.

"Oh don't play innocent I know ya aren't. Why can't ya trust me?" Joey asked.

"I just don't trust the others around you." Seto said and kissed Joey again, hoping to end the conversation.

"But ya could trust me, couldn't ya? I mean I stayed married to ya even though I'm sure ya got me drunk on purpose and I adopted a son with ya. What else do I need to do to get it into your brain dat ya don't need to stalk me because I'm in love with ya and won't run off." Joey asked.

Seto stared at him for a moment and then said, "Say that again."

"What? Dat I'm sure dat ya got me drunk?" Joey asked.

"No, that love part." Seto said with a slight blush.

Joey rolled his eyes, did he really need to say it? He thought it was obvious that he loved him as much as it was obvious to him that Seto was in love with him as well. But it seemed like Seto needed it spelled out to him and so he said, "I love ya. Happy now my stalker husband?"

Joey got a kiss and Seto said, "Very happy, and I love you too."

"I know." Joey said grinning. But just gave Seto another kiss and hoped that he would finally stop stalking, but somehow he doubted it.

* * *

**Please Review**

And thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and or faved this story.


End file.
